Do You Still Remember Us?
by K3ttleworth
Summary: Shaggy and Scooby think about their times when they worked as coaches at Grimwood's, and want to pay a visit. When they send a letter to announce their arrival, they wonder if anyone still remembers them. At the school, a certain vampire begins to wonder the same thing. (I do not own the rights to Scooby Doo.)
1. Sending a Letter

**Chapter 1: Sending a Letter**

Not many people like to stray far from their homes during the evening. Unless one has a night job, a lot of them tend to stay put in their homes and have dinner, do chores, relax, watch television, and plenty of other activities that didn't require traveling outside. This included a pair of local cowards, who had decided to go with the route of staying up late and watch old school horror movies. While it was quite odd for some people to hear, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers of Mystery Incorporated and his faithful dog and best friend Scooby-Doo absolutely enjoyed watching these types of films. While the two of them could never see themselves sitting through any modern day horror movie without hiding behind their couch, they found that the old fashioned black and white films tended to be just cheesy enough to properly enjoy without having to peek through their fingers.

Years ago, Shaggy would often comfort his canine friend by telling him that the monsters on TV were not real, but by now, the two of them knew that wasn't true. Heck, with their numerous travels with the rest of their friends, they've come to realize that not every spooky, paranormal event is caused by some greedy and/or envious person wanting to wreak havoc for some personal reason. On occasion, the group of five amateur detectives would come across something that would actually be supernatural. As it turned out, ghosts, vampires, aliens, werewolves, were _cats_ , zombies, and other such beings were indeed as real as humans.

As the two foodies munched on a very large bowl of popcorn, watching the 1992 Dracula film, a thought began to creep into the beatnik's mind. He remembered meeting the infamous Count Dracula before. Twice, if he remembered correctly. It would be during a time where he, Scooby, and Scooby's nephew, Scrappy, were traveling on their own, moving from town to town in the South, job hopping. While the little 'vacation' was sudden, the two needed a break from being scared all the time, although it was clear that they had missed their friends.

Nevertheless, Shaggy and his two dog friends continued on their weird adventures, moving further South, due to the fact that he was left a large mansion down in Louisiana. Of course, it just _had_ to be haunted, but thankfully, the three specters that lived in the household were less scary and more silly and friendly, if very annoying. Afterwards, though, the three would find themselves accepting a job to be physical education teachers for a girls' private school.

Or at least, they _thought_ it was a girls' school. For the most part, it technically was, but the five students would turn out to be monsters, children of great and powerful beings. While Shaggy and Scooby were quite frightened, the three of them found themselves quickly growing close to the five spooky girls. After all, they were all incredibly polite and nice, if very quirky. Unfortunately for Shaggy, this would be about the time where he had his first encounter with the Count. With the threat of him and all the other fathers looming over them, should their daughters be harmed in any way, it would be just their luck that an evil witch brainwashed and kidnapped the five daughters, leaving Shaggy, his two dogs, the pet dragon named Matches, and the student body of a military school to rescue them. After saving them, the headmistress would spring three more students on the three teachers, which drove Shaggy and Scooby over the edge, dragging along the smaller pup with them to continue on, leaving the spooky school.

The second time, ironically, involved the three of them, along with Shaggy's (at the time) girlfriend, Googie while they were watching scary movies in a drive-in.. At this point, he was a race-car driver, and a pretty good one at that. His skills would be put to the test when the King of Monsters himself kidnapped the four of them, putting a curse on Shaggy to turn him into a werewolf, though for what reason, he'll never really understand. Something about the Wolfman retiring? Among many other things, one of the weirdest things was how... different Dracula looked. When he met him at the school, he had a sort of purple tint to his skin, not unlike his daughter. During the werewolf incident, his skin was a sickly green, with a different hair style. Since he was worried too much about winning the race to change back, he had neglected to ask about his daughter and the rest of the ghoul girls. To make a long story short, he somehow managed to win the race and get turned back into a human being again. While his relationship with Googie wouldn't last, neither one of them wouldn't hold any ill will towards the other.

It had been quite a few years since all of those events transpired, and yet they were still fresh in the foodie's mind. While he made sure to share his stories with the gang, he made sure to leave out a few of the scarier details. No need to make them worry about him, nor did he want them to go snooping around for the school. Shaggy figured it would be for the best to let humankind know as little about the monster school as possible, so that they wouldn't be bothered, at best. Still though, seeing Dracula on screen made one thought seep into his consciousness. He turned his head slightly to the Great Dane, deciding to make a bit of conversation.

"Like, it's weird how different the Count will look in movies and other stuff, huh Scoob?" He asked.

"Ryeah! Rike Gary Oldman!" The hound snickered, pointing to the TV screen. Shaggy laughed along with him, also finding this iteration of the Count quite amusing.

"Yeah! Like, what's with his weird 'do, man?" He chuckled, munching on a handful of popcorn. "Still, he's like, much scarier up close and personal, eh Scoob?" He asked, the dog shivering and nodding.

"Ruh-huh... creepy and rasty!" He replied, growling slightly. Neither one of them really could forgive the Count for what had happened, but neither one was willing to track down Dracula once more so they could reprimand him for it.

"Like, at least his daughter was pretty nice. Remember Sibella, Scoob?" Shaggy continued, grinning a bit as he brought up the lavender vampire. Scooby nodded with him, also smiling and wagging his tail happily.

"Ruh-huh!"

"Man, it's been like, _years_ since we last saw the ghouls. Like, I bet at this point, they've probably graduated!" Shaggy began to wonder what other monsters were currently attending the school, and if Miss Grimwood had found any sort of replacement for him. Upon thinking this, his smile wavered a little, another small thought occurring in his brain. "...like, do you think they still remember us?"

Scooby turned his attention completely to Shaggy, tilting his head in confusion. In the dog's mind, he was unsure, but if the two of them could remember the girls so fondly, why wouldn't they remember them? Upon seeing the dog's confused look, Shaggy continued on. "I mean, like, it has been years, and you, Scrappy, and I only stayed like, what, 2 months? Not a lot of time. And even then, like, it was because we were under contract," Shaggy sighed, leaning against the couch.

"...re did rave them, Raggy," Scooby replied. Shaggy smiled a little at this, nodding.

"Like, true, we did to that. Even then, like, they were all pretty young. I bet like, Tanis probably doesn't even remember who we are at this point." The two remained quiet, somewhat depressed by his statement. The girls were teenagers at oldest, with Tanis being the youngest. As she grew older, she probably wouldn't _remember_ a timid man and his two dogs, who only stayed for one semester.

After sitting in silence for quite some time, the only noise coming from the movie before them, Shaggy turned to Scooby once more. "How about we, like, send a letter to them, Scoob? Maybe even arrange a visit?" The dog smiled, nodding eagerly.

"Ryeah!" With that, Shaggy paused the movie and got up, searching around his apartment for a spare pen and paper. With how messy it tended to be, it took a little while before the man could find any usable stationary. Who sends letters anymore, anyways? Still, he soon sat back on the couch, pen readied in his hand as he set the paper down. Scooby watched over his shoulder as he began to write on it.

 _Dear Miss Grimwood,_

 _How have you been? It's been quite a long time since Scooby, Scrappy and I last taught your class. I apologize for leaving so suddenly, but I guess we just weren't ready to handle more monster students! I hope you and the others can forgive us._

 _Anyways, I'm writing to you to see how you guys are doing! It's been a long time, so I doubt any of the girls still remember their goofy old coaches. Regardless, me and Scoob wanted to check in on all of you. In fact, the two of us have actually been planning on coming to visit the school to see how things are going! Scrappy won't be joining us, due to him having his own personal schedule nowadays._

The two shared a look of unease, remembering the last time they saw Scrappy. While it was quite unfortunate about how he had to be taken away to prison, they did still miss the little guy from time to time. He was annoying, yes, but he was still one of the team for quite awhile. Shaggy continued writing his letter.

 _Hopefully this letter arrives to you before we do, otherwise it might be a bit awkward. We've got some time off to ourselves, however, so it shouldn't be too much of a bother for us to come back down to the school. I promise that we won't run out of the school suddenly once we see some of the new students._

 _Hope to see you soon!_

 _-Shaggy Rogers_

Shaggy reread through the letter with Scooby once before folding it up and stuffing it as neatly as he could inside an envelope. He managed to procure a random stamp from somewhere, so he made sure to stick that on there, with the help of Scooby's tongue. "Rugh!" He'd exclaim.

After closing up the envelope with another lick from the Great Dane ("Double rugh!"), Shaggy made sure to write the address on the front, along with his full name in the corner, letting Miss Grimwood know that it was indeed from him. Shaggy slid on a jacket and began to make his way outside to the nearby mailbox, with Scooby following by his side.

It wouldn't take long for the man to slide the letter into the blue box, chuckling to himself. "Like, I wonder how long it'll take for that to reach the old school. It is pretty, like, far away from here, isn't it?" Shaggy asked Scooby, who nodded up at him. "That place never was all that normal, though, was it?" He asked aloud, starting to head back inside with the dog. He supposes that the letter will reach the school before they do.

When they reached their apartment once more, Shaggy took a glance at the TV, still paused on Oldman's Dracula. A twinge of fear sparked in his brain, making him gulp a bit. Scooby, noticing how his friend seemed to pause in place, nudged at his hand. "Raggy?"

Shaggy peered down, absentmindedly scratching his head. "Like, I just thought of something, Scoob. What if, like, Sibella's mad at us?" Upon saying this, Scooby tilted his head once more. Unlike before, the dog had no idea as to how Shaggy's mind managed to think that. "Like, think about it. Her dad is, like, the biggest, creepiest boss of all the monsters! He probably told her about how, like, we ruined his whole monster race. She probably isn't too happy that we, like, foiled a plan of his..." Shaggy finished up, gulping once more in fear.

Scooby shivered and shook his head. "Rye hope not, Raggy..." Scooby replied, sitting back on the couch with his friend. Shaggy shrugged and sighed, unpausing the movie before them. That would just be another bridge to cross once they reached it. For now, Shaggy began to wonder how he'd tell Freddie, Daphne, and Velma about their sudden vacation back down South...

* * *

The full moon shone brightly above the dark, cloudless night sky. Numerous stars found their way out into visibility as well, although it was the moon that was the brightest thing that night. Because of this, a certain werewolf was out and about, running as fast as she could throughout the woods. From time to time, she'd stop in place and emit an extremely loud howl, directed at the moon. Such a night would give her an immense boost of energy and nothing could stop it. She had no need to sleep. Tonight, she had a need to hunt!

In an old building nearby, the sound of a wolf howling perked up a lavender vampire's ears. Walking to the window, she would open it up and stick her head out, grinning to herself. Of course Winnie would be out having the time of her life during the full moon. It was to be expected. Sibella looked up at the stars and the moon, sighing gently to herself. She just hoped that her friend didn't manage to tire herself out too badly. After all, she was a teacher now. In fact, all of them were.

At least, all of the original five ghouls of the school, that is. Winnie, obviously, taught physical education, having a boundless energy to properly be a coach for the newest batch of ghoul girls. Sibella found herself slightly surprised at how quickly Winnie seemed to bring a small, extremely shy, werecat under her wing, so to speak. She knew that her werewolf friend's instincts would be going crazy in being so friendly to a cat of all things, but as it turned out, Winnie would almost be like the 'cool aunt' of the students.

Elsa Frankenteen, the daughter of Frankenstein's monster, would be more fitting to being the 'team mom' than anyone else. She had decided to help teach science, since the flesh golem's interest was as vast as Winnie's need for hunting. Elsa was very protective of the other girls and always made sure to break up any fights that would happen, whether it was between two students or two teachers, which was thankfully quite rare.

The daughter of the Phantom, Phantasma, unsurprisingly became a music teacher of sorts. Whether it was singing (or shrieking in most cases), organ, guitar, or any other instruments or music related activities, Phanty showed incredible enthusiasm to being a teacher for newcomers. Many students found her eccentric and crazy, though they weren't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Nonetheless, they found her very nice and understanding.

Tanis, the youngest of the five, was still quite short, but thankfully hit a few growth spurts so that the students at least didn't tower over her. It wouldn't come as much of a surprise when she became a history teacher. She was slightly strict, but mostly due to the fact that she knew her students had potential, and she wanted them to recognize it because she truly believed in them.

As for Sibella, it was also not surprising when she became the math teacher. After all, vampires are known for being excellent at arithmetic. As with Elsa and science, Sibella and mathematics went together like bats in a cave. It was quite nice to get to stay at the school, even if her need for it's education had run out. She didn't want to be away from all of her close friends.

The vampire found herself sleepless, which wasn't unusual for her kind. To help her relax, she decided to procure her own personal library that she had brought along. Digging through an elegant purple trunk, she opened the top and began to search through it. Besides spare supplies for teaching, she made sure to pack many books. Her finger delicately perused the spines of her books, silently wondering which one she should take.

It stopped on a somewhat weathered, leather bound purple book at the far right. With a small grin to her bright red lips, she pulled the book out. It was her first diary, one she had for many years. It was as old as her school career, since she had received it from her father as a parting gift on her first day. Even after she had managed to fill it up, she still kept it with her. Deciding to take a trip down memory lane, she moved to her desk and sat upon it, wearing a fancy purple nightgown, draped in an elegant silk robe that matched.

As she held the book, fingers flipping through the pages for a random area to begin, a picture fell from the loosened pages. She raised an eyebrow, noticing as it fell to her desk, facing downwards. Gently setting her old diary down, she used her free hand to lift up the picture with two fingers and flip it. Upon viewing the photo, Sibella began to feel a strange mixture of emotions.

The picture was of her classmates, back when they still attended the school. All looked very happy, huddled together as closely as possible. Miss Grimwood, of course, was also a part of it, as well as the dragon, Matches, back when he was but a hatchling. Unlike other class photos before and after this one, though, there were three extra additions. Coach Shaggy Rogers, as well as his two dogs, Scooby and Scrappy-Doo.

Nostalgia was the emotion that hit her the hardest. That year was extremely eventful for the whole school. Not only had they managed to actually win a game against the Calloway Cadets (the volleyball trophy standing proudly in the middle of the group), but they had also been kidnapped by an evil witch. They were all, thankfully, saved by their coaches, as well as their school rivals. They were all thankful of their rescue.

Sibella also felt... disappointment, with a twinge of frustration added in. As soon as their coaches rescued them all and returned them to the school, it wasn't long before Miss Grimwood announced that three new students would be joining them. The prospect of this was exciting! However, her coaches, being the timid ones, were scared of them. That wasn't unusual, since Shaggy and Scooby were frightened of them the first time they met the ghouls. However, it was quite unexpected to see them all run off and drive away from the school. Of course, they all said their goodbyes to the human and his dogs, waving them off.

Afterwards, though, was when it really seemed to sink in: they were abandoned yet again. Much like right now, Sibella felt disappointed by having a really good coach leave them after one semester. Granted, he may have been strung out due to Revolta, but that didn't cushion the sadness to see him go at all.

Elsa had taken it the best out of all the girls. Naturally, she was sad to watch them leave them too, but she realized that moping about it wouldn't do her any good. Being the oldest over the other four, she seemed to have a more mature handle on it all. Phanty as well, was quite eager to talk of their praises even after they had gone. It was clear that the three coaches had left an impact.

Winnie, however, was more visibly frustrated. She didn't want to see Shaggy and his dogs go! Not that Sibella could blame her, of course. The werewolf was the most vocal about her displeasure, often times wondering if they would even win another game without their coaches. Tanis, however, didn't seem to show any sadness towards the three of them leaving. She just told Winnie that the skills they had learned from them would always be with them, which they all agreed with.

It had confused Sibella as to why Tanis hadn't shown any signs of sadness over this. At least until about a month later, when the students were all having breakfast one day. Miss Grimwood would be speaking to all of them about the upcoming game with Calloway, the game of volleyball being changed to a sort of relay race. Tanis would speak up, being as happy and innocent as she usually was.

"Whatever the case, I'm sure Coach Shaggy will be able to help us win again! When will they be coming back?"

At this, everyone froze and looked to each other. Despite the three new students not ever being able to be taught by them, they still knew about the coaches, due to numerous praises being sung by the other girls quite often. Clearly, they were popular.

However, this time, no one knew what to do. Tanis looked around expectantly, her smile faltering a little at the silence. "...what?" The mummy would ask, confused as to why no one was saying anything.

Miss Grimwood cleared her throat, slightly uncomfortable. "Tanis, dear, Coach Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy _won't_ be returning to our school. It was their choice to only stay for one semester," She explained as gently as she could.

Sibella felt her heart ache as she watched the youngest girl look at her bowl of grey oatmeal, her large blue eyes clearly saddened by this realization. The coaches weren't on vacation. They had left. What hurt most wasn't the fact that tears began forming in her eyes. It was her small, resigned reply to her headmistress, barely audible to anyone.

"Oh."

Days went by before Tanis even spoke to anyone, and even then she was still visibly brooding. Again, the vampire couldn't blame her. After all, Coach Shaggy and his dogs had taught them all about self-esteem, initiative, and confidence. They may have been odd, goofy, and even timid, but they were encouraging. They had treated the girls as they would anyone else, even after the initial greeting.

She still remembers the day when she went down to visit the mummy in her room, being greeted with the sounds of sniffling. Sibella made sure to gently hold her friend close, giving her as much comfort as she could, letting her cry her little heart out. Tanis missed them terribly. They all did.

Years went by, and more and more students were added in. Thankfully, they had all gotten over the fact that Shaggy wouldn't return, and went on with their lives, just as he did with his. They were getting older, and it was showing. They all grew taller, more mature (to a degree), and, as the cadets would put it, 'filled out'. Naturally, with them being boys, of course they would bring something like that up to them. Quite frankly, it disgusted Sibella that their long time rivals were now acting as though they had a chance for any sort of a date. As if.

It seems that Shaggy would reenter their lives, in a way, as Winnie had received a letter from her father, who had retired down to Florida. Apparently, with him not doing Dracula's monster race anymore, he needed a new wolfman. The mention of the monster race in and of itself made Sibella sigh in exasperation. When her father picked up that stupid hobby, she figured he'd keep it to himself, even if it did bring in her new step-mom, whom she was not on good terms with. How can someone be so vapid and bland?

Regardless, Winnie continued her letter. Apparently, Winnie's dad recognized the new werewolf as their former coach! It was shocking to the girls, and they didn't like the aspect of Shaggy being forced into a position in order to fulfill Dracula's strange obsession. Thinking about it even now made Sibella clench her fist in anger. He had no right to do that to Shaggy. She can still remember that confrontation...

* * *

 _"Daddy, how_ _ **dare**_ _you?" Sibella's voice rang out. She stood in the center as her group of ghoulfriends stood on either side, equally as unimpressed. Winnie and Phanty glared at Dracula with their vampire friend, while Elsa and Tanis had taken to glowering at their own parents. After all, they were just as guilty in being a part of sabotaging their former coach._

 _Miss Grimwood sat off to the side, sipping gently at her tea. While her gaze wasn't fixated on the two groups, it was clear that she was listening in. As for other students and parents who had no part in the race, they waited off to the side, being less subtle with their awestruck gaze of what was going on. Phantasma's father, in particular, looked quite gleeful in the yelling match that would soon commence._

 _Dracula rolled his eyes at his own daughter sneering at her cheek. Still, he tried his best to keep his temper, as it wasn't something he had an easy grasp on anymore. "Sibella, dear," He began, his thick Transylvanian accent riddled voice ringing as loudly as Sibella's. "My business vith vhat I do vith humans is none of your concern. Besides, he is no longer a verevolf, and him, his dogs, and his girlfriend got home unscathed."_

 _Sibella's heart dropped a little upon hearing about Shaggy's girlfriend. She didn't know why she cared so much. She thought she got over her small crush. Before she could retort, her werewolf friend spat back, "_ _ **Unscathed**_ _?! Are you kidding me? With all the crap you and your stupid hunchbacks threw at him, I'm surprised he's not_ _ **dead**_ _!"_

 _"Besides," Sibella continued, "If human and monster relationships are to improve, than kidnapping and forcing a curse on one will surely not do anyone any favors," She huffed, trying her hardest to be at least somewhat reasonable. At this, her father smirked, not backing down from his own daughter._

 _"And you think Shah-gy is the key to improvement?" He let a few laughs. "My dear, don't think I forgot that letter you sent me years back. Not only did he manage to get the five of you kidnapped and brainwashed by some hag and her overgrown potato, but he_ _ **also**_ _abandoned you all upon being given more students," He scoffed, looking over his sharpened fingernails, looking overtly smug. "Some hero. He should be lucky that all I made him do vas enter my race as a verevolf."_

 _Sibella's mouth dropped, her friends look equally as surprised, quickly voicing their displeasure to his complaint. Despite the fact that the other parents tended to agree with the King of Monsters, they knew better than to take his side. It was clear they were all angry enough as it was._

 _She could not believe the_ _ **nerve**_ _of him! Was she frustrated and saddened by his sudden departure? Of course. Was that any excuse for kidnapping and forcing him into a situation he didn't want to be in? Absolutely not. Before she could say anything, another one of her friends cut in. Instead of Winnie, it was a certain height-challenged mummy._

 _"He_ _ **is**_ _a hero, you..._ _ **you old bat!**_ _" Tanis shrieked, her fists shaking in immense rage. Her eyes stung with furious tears as she glared at the vampire before them. Everyone was quite surprised with the ghoul's outburst, as she tended to remain quiet or cry to herself. Not this time. She had seen Shaggy as something of an older brother, and she wanted to come to his defense, just like she knew he would for her._

 _Dracula raised and eyebrow, curious as to where she would go. She continued on, not waiting for him to give permission. "He risked his life going into a situation to save us! He took responsibility! We came out of it unharmed! He believed in us when no one else would!" Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, staining her bandages._

 _The old vampire laughed, shrugging. "If he believed in you, then vhy did he leave? Too scared to keep up vith this high standard you all put on him. If he stayed, I guaranteed you all vould've gotten sick of him."_

 _Everyone remained silent for a bit, not looking to reply. They all knew he was wrong. They loved their coaches. The fact that they never checked in with them wouldn't change that. Dracula offered his hand, flipping his cape some. "Come, Sibella. It is time for us to go home."_

* * *

The vampire rubbed her temples, her memories giving her a bit of a migraine. Despite the fact she could stay up fairly late, she knew better than to do so. Unlike Winnie, her energy was quite limited and it wouldn't do her any good to stay up brooding in such a manner. What was done was done, and it was in the past. As she climbed into her coffin, she grinned to herself, knowing that her father was taught a proper lesson by the end of it anyways. One letter to her birth mother was more than enough to let her father know that he screwed up.

As she let the coffin close in on her, she shut her eyes and sighed. Tomorrow was another day, and she knew remaining in the past for too long would be bad for her health. Shaggy probably doesn't even remember the school or his old students, anyways.

* * *

Morning at Grimwood's soon arose, with everyone being awoken by the sound of an unnatural looking gargoyle ringing the immense bell. Grey clouds covered the entire sky, making everything look bleak. Sibella opened her window and stuck her head out, breathing in the air. She sighed to herself, stretching and enjoying the gloomy weather. She soon took a brisk shower before dressing herself, tying her hair in a loose bun, as she had been doing for most of her teaching career. The vampire looked over her attire in person, since she couldn't do so in a mirror.

Her tattered dress was replaced with something more elegant, a dark purple long sleeved dress with a slit up the side to show off her legs, which were now much more curvy. No tears or tatters on her clothing anymore, as she wasn't a little bat anymore. She kept her red pumps, always making sure to keep her plush lips nice and red. She couldn't see her fangs, but she knew that they were as sharp as they always were. A quick check over her painted nails, and she was ready for the day. She began to walk downstairs to breakfast.

At the tables, on one side, sat all of the schools' students. They greeted their math teacher before continuing to chatter amongst themselves. Fifteen in all, Sibella noted to herself, all of various species. She continued on, sitting with her fellow alumni and teachers. Winnie was in the middle of her story about her late night hunt, when she saw the vampire and waved her over. "Hey, Bella!"

Sibella smiled gently and sat herself next to her wild friend. "Good morning, everyone. I hope you all slept well," She greeted, beginning to serve herself a rotten looking omelette from the plate in front of her. She gave a side eye glance to her werewolf friend, grinning a bit. "Or in your case, a good hunt I presume?"

Winnie huffed in pride, checking over her nails in a cocky manner. "Well, I don't wanna brag, but I managed to track an elk all the way across the state! Not bad for one night, huh?"

Sibella giggled, cutting politely into her breakfast. "That is fangtastically impressive, Winnie," She purred.

"Sometimes I wonder if she even goes to sleep," Elsa added in, grinning as she chewed thoughtfully on a crabapple. Her deep voice had gotten a bit lower, as she did her best to keep from booming it at all times, if she could help it.

"That's why she's the coach, I suppose!" Phanty giggled, flipping her hair a little. "Always gotta be on your toes to teach the wee ones!"

Sibella leaned over to check on Tanis, who was sitting in silence, eating quietly and slowly. Nowadays, there was a 50/50 chance that the mummy would come to breakfast in a sour mood. Miss Grimwood told the others that it wasn't an uncommon occurrence for mummies to grow into mood swings as they got older. In Tanis's case, it could be due to the fact that her past life has made itself shine in her subconscious, and Tanis was showing it through wrathful emotions. Whatever happened when she was alive must not have been that good. At least she was eating this morning.

A quick headcount made Sibella realize that someone was missing from the table. "Hm... do any of you know where Miss Grimwood went off to?" She asked aloud.

Elsa pointed off towards the main foyer. "I believe she went off to collect the mail."

Sibella's eyebrow raised at this. All of them knew that whenever a letter or document was addressed to the school, it would be enchanted to fly towards the school as soon as possible. "Mail? Did someone send something late at night or something?"

"Sounds like it! Dunno why that'd be though," Winnie replied, munching on five strips of rancid bacon at once.

"Might be a new student," Tanis sighed quietly, peeking over to the group before returning to her grey oatmeal. "Parents of monsters live all over the place, so they probably didn't take into account time zones."

Phanty giggled and brightened up even more. "Ooh a new student? That'd be awesome! Oh I can't wait to meet the little girl! I do hope she'll fit in wonderfully with everyone else!" Because of how loud her laughing was, a few of the students heard her, immediately whispering about the idea of a new student. The others rolled their eyes at the phantom's enthusiastic rambling, as she had just inadvertently caused a rumor.

"Phanty, there's a _chance_ that it's a new student. We don't know just yet," Sibella chided gently. Still, everyone kept eating, waiting in minor anticipation. Soon, the headmistress would walk back into the dining area, a wide content smile on her face as she held an open letter, the envelope sharing the same grasp.

Immediately, Phantasma floated up to her, beaming in an insane manner. "Oooh, what is she, Miss Grimwood? Please please please _pleeeeeaase_ tell us! We're all _dying_ to know! Is she a harpy? Ooh! Maybe a siren! Ooooh! Oh oh _pleeease_ tell me she's a gorgon! We haven't gotten one of those yet!"

Miss Grimwood put up her hand, shaking her head. Her smile didn't die down, even if Phanty seemed somewhat deflated. "Miss Phantom, please sit back down. We are not receiving a new student," She began, sitting herself in between the groups of students and teachers, all of whom were looking at her expectantly.

"Then... who is it, if we may ask?" Sibella gently urged.

With a glint her eye and a knowing smile, she moved the letter towards the maths teacher. "Some old friends want to visit."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I know I know, another Ghoul School fanfiction. The reason I'm writing this one is because a little plot bunny wanted me to actually write a romance fiction. I know what you're all thinking, though. _"Aren't you working on a different Scooby Doo fiction featuring the ghoul girls?"_ Yes I am! I promise I'm still thinking of ways to continue that one, and I'll have a chapter posted once I get something down. I'd rather take as much time as I can to produce something that's worth waiting for. And for future reference, yes, all of the original five ghoul girls are adults, with Tanis being 19. **

**As for this fiction, I'm planning on working with this one along with Monster Menagerie (which you all can still read if you so wish~). Think of this as an alternate universe type of dealio. I hope you all enjoy this fiction, as well as my other one, and be sure to leave a review on what you think! Thank you for reading my works!**


	2. The Old Stomping Grounds

**Chapter 2: The Old Stomping Grounds**

Scooby waiting patiently by Shaggy as he leaned against his personal red van, letting the pump continue to flow gasoline into the tank. It was, thankfully, a very nice day, even if it was a bit windy. In his opinion, it beat an overwhelming heat or an unrelenting freezing temperature. While it might have been a bit chilly, it was at least safe to walk around outside with a t-shirt on. Shaggy, as per usual, would be one of these folks, wearing his usual green shirt and brown khaki bell bottoms. As the total amount he would have to pay increased as more gas poured into his van's tank, he began to think about the texts he sent to his friends, as well as the replies they sent. Shaggy wasn't sure if using the phone at the pump was as dangerous as everyone said it was, but figured it would be best to not find out first hand.

The sudden announcement to go back down to Louisiana to visit some old friends was obviously quite surprising to his fellow friends of Mystery Incorporated. The biggest and most obvious question asked to him was the question of why he would want to do so in the first place? Shaggy shuddered a bit as he remembered that other time he was in Louisiana with the rest of the gang. It was not a pleasant vacation, despite how delicious he found the food to be. It doesn't matter how many crawfish you have on hand, a zombie will always make matters worse. That would definitely be the biggest reason why his friends were so confused as to why he and Scooby would actually wish to return to that place.

It wouldn't be until Shaggy explained that he used to teach at a private school and wanted to visit his old students did clear things up. Not by a lot, but marginally. After all, while the gang did know about the one time Shaggy and Scooby took a few months off with Scrappy for a vacation down South, they always knew that he never really elaborated on what exactly he did. To help keep matters short, he replied to the inevitable questions by vaguely explaining that he taught at a school for a little, inherited a mansion, and even became a fairly successful race car driver. Unsurprisingly, the credibility of his statements were challenged by the two girls. Velma, due to her inquisitive nature, and Daphne, due to the fact that her journalist intuition knew that there was more to these stories. Freddie was mostly just shocked to find out that the food loving beatnik managed to get into these situations in the first place.

Shaggy decided to not elaborate on what exactly happened during these times, partly due to the fact that he wanted to keep the Grimwood girls and Boo Brothers away from prying eyes. He figured they'd be better off without a group of humans asking a billion questions and getting on their nerves. The other part being that he didn't want to go through the story of how Dracula kidnapped him. He went through it once, and that was plenty for him.

Thankfully, the rest of the gang didn't mind the fact that he wanted to take a trip to see old friends, even if they found themselves getting somewhat annoyed by the fact Shaggy kept dodging specific questions. The name of the school, for one thing. He said it was an old private school that preferred to keep itself hidden away from most people. Shaggy wasn't technically lying, so he didn't find himself feeling too guilty about hiding the school's actual nature.

After some replies of good luck towards the two, and a few good byes, along with the promise of returning home soon, Shaggy and Scooby started their drive back towards Grimwood's School for Ghouls. Of course, considering it was a long drive, the two made sure to bring extra sets of clothes, a few blankets, and of course, plenty of snacks for the road (which were already gone after their first half of the drive was done). That was part of the reason why Shaggy was at the gas station, besides the obvious motive of topping of the tank.

It wouldn't take long before he was finished, pulling the pump out of the van and putting it back in it's proper spot and closing off the tank. He soon got into the driver's seat, Scooby quickly jumping into the passenger side, his tail wagging. It was clear he was eager to get back out on to the road. Not that Shaggy could blame him, though, since he felt the same way. "Like, alright Scoob, I think we're all set! Got plenty of snacks for the road, tank's all filled up, and we've used the bathroom. If nothing else gets in our way, like, we'll be at Grimwood's tomorrow morning!"

"Great!" The Great Dane barked happily as Shaggy started up the van and drove back onto the road. Thoughts of seeing Miss Grimwood and the rest of the ghouls again were brought up in his mind. Despite the worrying fact that Sibella might be mad at him for ruining her father's whole monster race, it was but a small caution he'd be wary about. After all, maybe she didn't even know about it! The other thought occurred about this time that maybe all of the girls had already graduated at this point. While they certainly wouldn't mind seeing Miss Grimwood and Matches again, he didn't want to go through a bout of déjà vu and run away from new monster girls whom they did not know.

Despite this, Shaggy's gut seemed to tell him to keep going. Either that or it was telling him to open a bag of chips and start eating at it. He interpreted this as both, reaching for a bag and quickly opening it, munching from it. Something told him that the others were still there, though he didn't know why. If it turned out that they were still around for some reason, it'd be fun to catch up with things. If not, maybe he'd be able to make more monster friends.

More monster friends with big scary fathers.

Shaggy gulped as his hands trembled some, though he quickly fixed himself before he ended up veering off the side of the road. That would just be another bridge for them to cross once they got to it. Until then, Shaggy turned up the radio and cruised down the highway, listening to 70s rock music.

 _"Home is where I want to be,_

 _Pick me up and turn me around..._

 _I feel numb, born with a weak heart,_

 _Guess I must be having fun..._

 _The less we say about it, the better._

 _Make it up as we go along._

 _Feet on the ground, head in the sky,_

 _It's okay, I know nothing's wrong..."_

* * *

Sibella had been pacing around her room for quite awhile. So long, in fact, that her already worn out floorboards were in danger of collapsing underneath her. Classes were over, and she was quite thankful none of her students required assistance with any homework, so she was left alone for most of the night. Only one day had passed since the school received that letter from Shaggy, but she was still as excited as she was when she first heard Miss Grimwood read it aloud to the whole table.

The sky was starting to turn from a glowing orange to a dark, navy blue, before it would eventually turn a dark black. When the news was brought forth to them, all the current teachers were quite excited, despite a bit of minor confusion from the student body. True, they were all told stories about the odd coaches, but without having ever met them, they didn't have any real attachments to them. This didn't bother any of the ghoul teachers, though it would take a bit of word from Miss Grimwood to remind everyone to _not_ scary them away. They were already quite timid for mortals, after all.

Of course, all of the ghouls were quite excited. Why wouldn't they be? Not only had he decided to contact them, but was coming to see them again! After such a long time, they all felt it had been too long. Better late than never, Sibella thought. It would be very nice to see their old coaches once more. A shame Scrappy wouldn't be joining them... she'd have to remember to ask about him once they stopped by.

It made the vampire even happier when she saw her mummy friend brighten up and smile fondly. Despite hiding a bunch of her excitement, it still seeped out through her questions and her voice. Hopefully, those two would be able to help Tanis with her string of bad moods that she's been having lately.

Even though Sibella was excited as well, she was always known for keeping a polite, regal attitude towards things, no matter how fast it made her vampiric heart beat. Regardless, she found herself getting more and more distracted within the past few hours. Winnie relentlessly teased her, insisting that it was the thought of Shaggy that was doing it, which Sibella quickly dismissed with a huff and a statement of denial. Winnie grinned silently to Phantasma, who was doing her best to stifle her laughter, not wanting to make fun of the vampire. With how hard she was shaking, she was having a hard time doing so. Still though, there was no denying that her cheeks flushed a slightly darker shade of purple.

Sibella found herself resting her arms on the windowsill, her chin against her hands as she stared somewhat wistfully at the night sky as it grew darker and darker. She was quite thankful that there wouldn't be problems with a certain witch like before. She would wonder just how long they were planning on staying, of course. One day? Hopefully more. There was so much for everyone to catch up on, and it would be disappointing if he had to leave as soon as he got there. The vampire sighed gently as thoughts continued to swim around her head.

Her werewolf friend was naturally eager to see her old coaches again. After all, it was obvious to everyone that she had based her own teaching methods on the way Scooby and Shaggy had done the semester they were there. Winnie tended to make up her lessons as she went along. She knew how to teach each student towards their needs and abilities, able to figure out who needed to get better at a certain activity, or what they were already good at.

It would take constant reminders from Miss Grimwood to tell Phantasma to not freak out Shaggy and Scooby when the arrived. It was honestly very hard to tell when that ghost was being sincere or not, since her large crazed smile or near constant laughing would make it seem like she would go against her word. Anyone who knew her for as long as they had, though, would know that her word was solid, even if she was. Her classes would go through a bit of a dry session, so to speak, as she would spend most of it retelling the events of what happened between the five teachers, their coaches, the military school next door, and the evil witch known as Revolta. Phanty was an amazing story teller, especially when she'd often change her outfit each time she needed to act out someone, or how she'd do some pretty good impressions of the others.

Tanis, Elsa, and Sibella would manage their excitement much more than the others, and go about their lessons without letting themselves become too distracted with the upcoming visit. The well being and education of the students came first, after all. Now that she was alone in her room, however, she could muse in peace without being teased by the others. Well, Phantasma was debatable, since she could come and go into any room she pleased. However, with the haunting organ music that was drifint throughout the mansion currently, it was safe to say she would be occupied for awhile.

She began to ask herself _why_ she was having these feelings pop up once again. She was not a girl anymore, she was a woman. She had been raised to act and behave as proper as can be, which was part of the reason why she decided to grow out of her bat and vampire puns, despite how much she rather liked them. In private company, she would find herself indulging in them from time to time, but more often than not she made sure to carry herself in a dignified manner. Having a girlish crush on her old coach made sense when she was younger and didn't fully know better.

Heck, nowadays, she often turned herself away from other mens' advances, not wanting to be a part of it all. At first she just figured that the men that had offered her a date were too uncouth for her. While she didn't like to really discriminate on that front, she found it awfully difficult to take Tug's advances seriously when he and his fellow Cadets had caused her and her friends so much grief when they were younger. There was no way in Hell that she would ever consider going out with the likes of him, if he thought all of those years could be forgotten with one awkward dinner.

Lately, though, the thought occurred to her that maybe there was just no one around that was her type. 'But what _was?'_ she often wondered to herself. She wouldn't get her answer until after Shaggy had sent his letter out. Sibella groaned in frustration, running a hand through her hair in a huffy manner. Despite leaving her hairdo somewhat messy, she didn't let it stop her from thinking to herself. ' _Why am I thinking about him like this?'_

The boyish face, his goofy charm, the bit of scruff around his chin, and his go-with-the-flow attitude came to mind. He couldn't be more opposite to her upbringing. Sibella found it... endearing. Even when she was younger, she had liked him, but was thankful that she was able to keep her interest in him subtle, if not completely hidden. Besides, even in the monster world, it wasn't often looked upon in good graces for someone to go out with someone still in school.

But now she was a teacher. Shaggy was probably a few years older than her, but she was an adult at this point, and he most certainly was too. After all, he was probably a late teenager at the youngest when he first met them. If he wasn't holding a grudge against her, maybe a chance to ask him out wouldn't hurt...

The idea quickly went away as she frowned and mentally face-palmed. The last time she heard about him was when her father had caught him and his dogs and his girlfriend. _Girlfriend_. He wasn't single. At least, as far as she could remember. Maybe they had split up by then? He didn't bring up any mention of her in his letter. Another thought made her expression sullen up a little more, sighing through her nose. If he was single and wasn't mad at her, maybe he wouldn't be interested? After all, he was their teacher, and regardless of how old she was now, he most likely wouldn't see her as a fully grown vampire woman. Most likely, he'd still see her as that young fledgling who embraced being whimsically macabre.

Her hands fidgeted through her hair a bit as she quickly shook herself out of whatever daze she had put herself into. She straightened up and moved to her desk, moving her attention to a book to remove her mind off of everything. It was best to forget about this whole romantic fantasy. Sibella Dracula does _not_ mushy and affectionate over guys. Especially tall, brown eyed, brown haired, goofy, good natured, sweet men like Shaggy. She huffed to herself and turned her page in frustration, doing her best to force herself to become invested in the story before her, rather than the one in her head.

' _Maybe I'll get over this the next day,_ ' she figured to herself.

* * *

Breakfast came as it usually did at the school, with everyone seated and eating as students and teachers conversed with one another. Tanis was in better spirits this morning, and it wasn't a mystery as to why that was. She, like all of the others, were excited. While they still weren't aware of when the two former coaches would be stopping by, it would still be a treat when they managed to arrive. Sibella found herself thinking about her train of thought that she experienced last night, thankfully not getting as deep as she did. She felt as if she had gotten somewhat over it. Shaggy was a nice man, and it would be nice to see him, regardless of how he viewed her. Despite this, the vampire made sure to keep conversations about Shaggy to a minimum, not wanting to become distracted once again.

After breakfast, Winnie had all 15 monster students go outside with her so they could all do a large group exercise. Much like a regular school, the classes were split up by age. Three groups of five, with one group having students who have been there the longest, and were the closest to graduation. Once Winnie was finished with her class, the large group would split up and go to a different class. Sibella started off with the 'freshmen' class, before going to the the second group, having a break for lunch, and then teaching her third and last class. This system worked very well, and once the three groups were done with their lessons, they were free to occupy themselves in any manner they saw fit. So long as they didn't break any rules, of course.

For now, the other four teachers would remain at the dining table, continuing a small conversation between each other as the Physical Education class went on. Things were normal for the most part, as they were all explaining what they would be doing for an upcoming 'mid-term' test. While Phantasma was explaining her whole method of having all the girls preform a show tune for their grade, they heard an enormous howl come from outside. They froze and turned towards where it came from. No doubt it was from the werewolf. The volume at which she howled was quite unusual, though. She never acted like that unless she was in feral mode or something was up. Sharing but a quick glance between each other, they all hurried out, with Miss Grimwood patiently following behind. None of the ghouls noticed a small knowing smirk that was on her face. If she was correct, she already had a good idea as to what Winnie was howling about...

* * *

Everything looked the same as it had when they first arrived all those years ago. The dark, dreary forest, the grey sky above. Shaggy and Scooby were just thankful that they somewhat knew their way around these woods at this point, and what's more is that it wasn't raining. Luck seemed to be on their side. It wouldn't take them much longer before they came across a large building, very well kept and very fancy looking. A nicely kept stone fence surrounded the perimeter. The two of them didn't even need to look at the sign to know that this wasn't their destination. While it may be a neat idea to visit the Colonel once again, they had to see their students first.

So Shaggy kept on driving, continuing on as the road seemed to get a lot more spooky. Oddly enough, this didn't seem to bother the two of them. Maybe because they already knew what to expect? It wouldn't take much longer before the red van slowed down upon coming across an old, rusted metal gate and fence. The sign still read "Miss Grimwood's School for Ghouls", as it had before. If anything, the sign looked more worn and was even covered in a bit of moss. Miss Grimwood would probably call that a decorative improvement over how it looked before. Without batting an eye, the two drove through the gate as it automatically opened up for them, closing itself as they passed on through.

The van rumbled up to the entrance before parking. The two doors opened and Shaggy and Scooby were staring up the old, spooky looking mansion. "Like, it is me, or did this place get bigger?" Shaggy asked to his pal, who was tilting his head back as far as it could to reach the top.

"Ryeah..! Bigger!" Scooby agreed, almost falling backwards. The two kept looking around, taking in the sights. Shaggy grinned to himself, already excited to meet the ghouls and Miss Grimwood once again, as well as the new students they got. Strangely enough, the large draw bridge didn't go down for them just yet. Before either one of them could take that into account, the two heard an extremely large howl, which made them flinch. A second would pass before the two would register where it came from, and even less time for them to see that a orange and brown blur was darting straight for them.

With a small yell from the two of them, they were pummeled to the ground by something dense and incredibly furry. The two were relieved that they weren't immediately gored upon contact, but they shouldn't be surprised, considering who it was.

"Coach Shaggy! Scooby! You actually made it!" Growled the excited voice of Winnie, who was now hugging the two in her arms as tightly as she possibly could, her tail wagging at an incredibly fast pace.

"Like, hey Winnie! Good to see you again!" Shaggy laughed a bit, returning the hug with his pal. It was honestly hard to see her, since her large, unkempt orange mane of curly hair was completely blocking their view. Soon, the loud bang of the draw bridge coming down, as well as the voice of a certain headmistress, rang out.

"Coach Winnie, please refrain from tackling our guests like that. We don't want to greet them with broken bones, now do we?" Miss Grimwood called out in a somewhat accusatory tone. She probably would've been taken more seriously if it wasn't for the small smile that had graced her face. Winnie turned her head towards the source of the voice and quickly hopped off, standing proudly next to the two. Rather than apologize for her actions, she was still overly excited about the two.

"Hey, look Miss Grimwood! It's Shaggy and Scooby!" She howled out. As the two got to their feet, they saw the headmistress, along with the group of older ghoul girls, move towards them. Up close, Shaggy was able to see that they had indeed gotten much older. Winnie, for instance, had much longer hair, even if it was just as messy. She was slightly taller, and even more muscular. She had traded in her blue dress for a tank top and shorts. Currently, she was also wearing a headband, though neither Shaggy nor Scooby knew why for the moment.

Miss Grimwood looked about the same as ever, looking somewhat more aged with small instances of grey hair. A large, hairy komodo dragon looking creature followed closely beside her, quickly moving towards the Great Dane. Clearly Matches had gone through puberty as well, and was quite big. The dragon grumbled a friendly greeting, which Scooby eagerly accepted.

Elsa was much more imposing looking, having grown to at least seven feet tall, not including her frayed, stiff black and white hair. Much like Winnie, she was also quite muscular, although she dressed as if she was ready to work in a laboratory, rather than a gymnasium. She had her attire that they were somewhat familiar with, but was also wearing a ragged looking lab coat and had replaced her flats with large black boots. A pair of cracked goggles were resting on her forehead.

Tanis, while still quite short, had gone through the most obvious changes. No longer wearing her pink bow, she was wearing fancy and shiny gold Egyptian jewelry, which included a thick jeweled necklace, a few bracelets, and a simple sort of headpiece. Instead of forming her bandages into a dress, she had formed them into a sort of long braided ponytail. While the bandages seemed to fit her figure nicely, she did also wear a simple, yet clean, linen dress that went down past her knees. Her eyes were still an innocent bright blue.

Speaking of blue, Phantasma looked just about the same as she always did. White and blue hair made into a sort of undercut, ragged blue dress, wide eyes and crazed smile with a slim, lithe figure. It was subtle, but her face and body did show instances of growing older, shaping into more of a woman. While she still kept her white cowboy boots on as well, she also seemed to be wearing an old, dusty, ratty overcoat, which was a dark navy blue. For what reason, neither Shaggy nor Scooby knew, but it seemed to work for her.

Finally, there was Sibella, standing right next to Miss Grimwood. If there was one thing to be said, it was that vampiric beauty was absolutely a real thing. The natural, yet unnatural, features of the purple vampire made her gorgeous. Her long purple hair was still as long as ever, although she had it pulled back into a nice bun. Her dark dress was still lovely, showing off her figure perfectly. She still wore her red heels, though she'd also add a jacket to her wardrobe, which only made her look more noble. Her face was similar to how Shaggy had remembered it, but because of how much more mature she looked, she looked more... sultry. He had no idea why he thought that about her, but with how beautiful she was, it was hard to not think that. He found himself staring at her for a few seconds too long before he caught himself, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Like, hey again girls!" He greeted with a smile and a small wave. Without warning, another body pushed and clung to him. It took him by surprise, but he looked down and saw the short mummy, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, face buried into his chest. He slowly returned the hug as she began... sobbing? He raised an eyebrow of concern, as he looked down. "Hey, Tanis, are you okay..?" He'd ask gently.

With a small sniffle, she'd peer up at him, tears swimming in her bright eyes. She had no idea why she had broken down like this, but this was the first time she saw Shaggy after he left them so long ago. She was much older now, but couldn't help but cling to him as if he were her own brother. "We've missed you..." She whispered, doing her best to wipe her own tears away. Guilt hit Shaggy's gut like a stone as he grimaced. He let her hug it out as he returned it, all the ghouls watching. With a small glance upwards, it was clear they all felt the same way.

After a bit of time, Tanis regathered herself and let go, giving a small smile up at her former coach. Of course, after doing so, the others wasted no time in taking turns in receiving a hug from both Shaggy and Scooby. It was quite a lovely reunion, even if he was almost crushed by Elsa's strong vice. It was still wonderful to meet up with everyone again.

Sibella found herself hugging Shaggy for much longer than was socially acceptable. Her green eyes had looked him over as the two groups reintroduced themselves. She knew how much she had matured and changed, but Shaggy? He looked just about the same as he ever did. Same tall lanky figure, shaggy hair, scruffy chin, boyish face, everything. When the two hugged it out, she was just the perfect height to rest her chin on his shoulder. It took every ounce of willpower to not do so, since it could be interpreted as an overly romantic gesture, and she wasn't sure whether or not he'd be okay with it. She sighed happily as the two hugged it out, her face close to his neck. He smelled nice, in her opinion. "It's fang-tastic that you came back to us, Shaggy..." She hummed quietly to him. Sibella found herself flushing gently as she realized she had been embracing him for quite awhile, which she found out as he chuckled awkwardly.

"Like, it's great to see you all again..!" He replied. Sibella slowly unwrapped her arms from him and fixed her hair a little. With a mischievous glance from Phanty and Elsa, she recomposed herself, acting as though she wasn't infatuated. Admittedly, she was quite good at hiding her emotions.

"Like, how have you all been? It's been so long that I almost don't recognize you all! You've all, like, grown up so fast," Shaggy said to the group, a big wide smile on his face. Were they monsters? Yes. But they were still his students, and he had a place for them in his big heart. He mentally kicked himself for not having visited them sooner.

"We're all doing great, Shaggy! Miss Grimwood even allowed us to be teachers for any new students!" Phantasma giggled eagerly, standing/floating proudly in place. At this point, Winnie would smack her palm to her forehead.

"Oh right, our students! Let me go get them for ya, Coach!" Shaggy and Scooby's eyes widened a bit as she quickly hurried off towards the back. They were eager to meet the students awhile ago, but now they realized that there were more girls with big scary monster dads that most likely wouldn't like two humans associating themselves into their lives. They felt a bit woozy, but Elsa gave a firm, comforting pat on his back.

"Aw, don't worry, Coach. The girls will love ya!" Her voice boomed out in a hearty manner. Shaggy stumbled forward a little as Scooby gulped.

"Roh boy..." He muttered to himself, Matches giving him a reassuring look. The dragon wondered where Scrappy was, but figured he would make sure to wonder about this later.

Shaggy and Scooby straightened up and prepared themselves for the new wave of monsters that they were going to meet. At least they had the solace of the fact that the others were standing close by for support. Either that or they were making sure they wouldn't bolt it immediately after meeting the new students.

Whichever it was, he was at least glad to return.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter seems shorter than the other one, but I think I've been running low on steam lately. Dunno why, but this kinda thing happens. At any rate, I really want to write more of this fiction because I love the idea of it. Also, bonus points to anyone who can figure out what song I'm referencing in this chapter...**

 **Anyways, thank you all so much for reading and please leave reviews about what you think of this so far! It really helps with motivation if I know people actually like what I'm putting out. Thanks again and enjoy!**


	3. Class Observations

**Chapter 3: Class Observations**

Today was certainly an interesting day for the two scaredy-cats of Mystery Incorporated. For one thing, neither Shaggy nor Scooby were prepared for the fact that they would be introduced to an overwhelming fifteen students. They certainly were not expecting that big a turnout for the school! After all, how could they? Last time they were there, there were only five. Thankfully, their previous students, now teachers, stuck by their side, which helped steel their nerves. At least, a little bit. It helped that Sibella put her hand on Shaggy's shoulder in a comforting manner, smiling gently to him. The man couldn't help but blush, since she was quite beautiful.

The first thing that the two former coaches noticed was how varied the student body happened to be. A werecat, a harpy, a sort of squid faced monster, a blob of slime, a couple more vampires, a skeleton, a few ghosts, and even one that looked like a demon, to name a few. As freaked out as the two were at seeing the new girls, the students were just as scared (yet curious) about the two. They remember that their teachers had told them all so much about these two, but they didn't look that special. Still, there was something to be said when a human and his dog could get into good graces with the monster world.

A quick introduction from Miss Grimwood would call everyone's attention back into the present world. She would propose that all of the girls introduce themselves to Shaggy and Scooby. It didn't take too much time, as they were all actually quite proper, although cautious. None more cautious than the werecat, who was hiding behind Winnie. The werewolf coach gently urged the young monster to greet the two, who did so with a small "Hi," before darting back behind her legs.

"Poor Maya's always been shy," Miss Grimwood sighed gently, turning to Shaggy and Scooby. Scooby's natural dog instincts caused him to growl a little, which caused the young girl to yelp a little. Shaggy gave a glare to him, which quickly got him back to normal.

"Er... sorry," Scooby said sheepishly, looking somewhat guilty.

After the semi-awkward introductions, Winnie was told to continue teaching her class. Despite wanting to talk with Shaggy and Scooby some more, she knew that she did have to keep coaching, and decided to take the class out for a couple laps around the building. As they left, Shaggy scratched his head, a smile gracing upon his face.

"Like, guess it makes sense that Winnie became the Coach after we left, huh Scoob?" Shaggy asked his friend, who nodded in reply. At this point, Phantasma spoke up.

"Yeah! She was the most eager about filling the position, so naturally we gave it to her!"

"Speaking of roles, I do believe that the rest of you have classes to prepare for, don't you?" Miss Grimwood replied, looking towards the four other ghoul teachers. While visibly disappointed that they wouldn't get to hang out with Scooby and Shaggy at the moment, they did agree that they had a job to do.

"Oh well. Maybe we could all catch up during lunch?" Sibella asked, looking up at the lanky man. Unsurprisingly, he and Scooby licked their lips upon the thought of having lunch.

"Sounds like a great plan to me!" He responded. With that, Miss Grimwood began to lead everyone back inside.

"Very well then! Shaggy and Scooby, feel free to follow us. The butler's already taking care of your things, and he'll lead you two to your temporary rooms," She explained, pointing to the walking octopus, already holding a couple of bags of their belongings. While this would be considered an extremely strange sight to behold under normal circumstances, Shaggy and Scooby were already used to the butler, having met him before. They were pretty much prepared for whatever the school had to offer.

Once inside, the group split off into their different classrooms to prepare their classes for the day. Miss Grimwood went with the butler and the two former coaches up to their room, which was the same one that they had the previous time they were at the school. After setting the bags down, the octopus gave a deep bow before heading elsewhere. The headmistress turned back to the two and spoke again. "Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable. If you'd like, feel free to drop in during any classes to observe, if you wish. I'll have Hand come and gather you for lunch when it's ready. I'm making a deliciously dreadful mystery meatloaf today."

Shaggy and Scooby looked to each other, knowing that they both shared the same feeling of nausea and hunger. "Like, that's one mystery I'm not sure I wanna find out," He joked, laughing a little.

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby agreed. This didn't bother their hostess at all, who merely laughed with them.

"Oh, trust me, it's quite popular at the table. Until then, I'll see you two around," She finished, heading out of the room as well. The door shut behind her on its own, leaving just Shaggy and Scooby alone in the room.

At this point, Shaggy sat on the dusty, old looking bed, looking around. "Like, sure doesn't seem like this place has been used for years," He mused, rubbing a finger across the wood headboard, seeing how caked in dust it was. "Probably on purpose..."

"Raggy, rook over here!" Scooby implored, peeking outside the nearby window. Soon, Shaggy was by his side, taking a look at whatever he wanted to get his attention on.

Outside, the two of them could see a perfect view of Winnie doing a workout regimen with the fifteen monster students. Currently, she seemed to be doing burpees with the girls. While they weren't doing them as fast or often as their coach, many of the girls seemed to be getting the hang of the rather intense exercise. It was still quite odd to be seeing things without muscle mass, bones, or even skin do these. The ever present question of why these things needed to exercise in the first place came to mind, but the two of them knew better than to question it. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves in a way, not to mention the fact that none of them seemed to have given up quite yet.

Winnie herself was yelling encouragements, as well as the number of reps each student had left. She was exceptionally enthusiastic, so there was no denying that she was in her element. What helped was the fact that she was working out with everyone, rather than bark her orders at them like a drill sergeant. Every now and then, she'd go over to a student fix their posture or help them through a rep before moving on. She was a good coach, in their opinion.

This made Shaggy curious as to how the others taught their classes. He imagined that the other girls were as enthusiastic about their subjects as Winnie was in her's. Being able to have such vast knowledge in a subject you know so much about, and then sharing that information with others was a rewarding experience, and Shaggy definitely knew about it. He could never see himself keeping his job as a teacher, for the most part. For one thing, his heart was with eating and solving mysteries with his friends. Secondly, he figured that he wasn't exactly the best choice for an educator, especially for physical education.

Shaggy decided to put those thoughts to the side as Scooby spoke up to him. "Are re gonna see the other crasses, Raggy?" The Great Dane asked, tilting his head to the side.

He reached over and pat his friend on the head, laughing. "Like, sounds like a fun idea, Scoob. Especially since this time around, we won't be the ones being graded," He said with a laugh, which made Scooby join in.

"Ryeah! Or an evil witch," He added, which sent a small shiver up both of their spines, although did little to lessen their mood.

"Like, you said it. Last thing we need right now is another crazy witch attack." He looked to him, shrugging with a big grin. "But like, we shouldn't have to worry about that. After all, she like, blew up with her castle!"

"Ruh-huh! Ka-boom!"

Another laugh came from Shaggy as he remembered the big explosion. "Haha, you said it! Talk about going out with a bang!"

It would be another thirty minutes of reminiscing before the two realized that Winnie was returning to the school, bringing all the other girls with them. Shaggy looked to Scooby. "Well, we can't stay cooped up here all day, old pal. Like, let's go see what the girls are teaching!"

"Sounds good, Raggy," Scooby agreed as the two of them moved from the windowsill and out of the room.

"Now, the question is... like, where do we stop by first?"

* * *

If it weren't for the fact that her two previous coaches were visiting, today would've been a mostly normal teaching day for Sibella. Her first two classes, for example, continued with their lessons as they usually did. In all honesty, it didn't bother her a lot that Shaggy hadn't decided to come observe her class period first. After all, she knew that she'd become distracted as soon as he walked in, so she was thankful.

Her 'freshman' class, so to speak, would do simple arithmetic, starting with addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division. As their lessons continued, she'd ramp up the difficulty a tad by adding in decimals and fractions. Nothing too hard, in all honesty, although these girls were just starting out. An hour later, the classes would trade out and she would be dealing with the sophomore group. They were getting into some slightly more advanced subjects, such as algebra. To the vampire, it was still a cakewalk, although she knew that it would probably take awhile before all of her students were on the same page. She was patient, though, and made sure to elaborate whenever she needed to and provided examples so that no one was completely lost.

Lunch finally came around, and it wasn't a shocking sight to see Shaggy and Scooby already digging into the ghoulish looking meatloaf. It wasn't long before everyone else had seated themselves and being served their own food. Luckily for the vampire, the seat right next to Shaggy was open. She didn't know it was intentional until she sat down. On her right was Shaggy, but on her left was Winnie, who gave her a few nudges and a wink before returning to her meal. Sibella felt her face flush a bit, but ignored it, knowing that she was being teased.

Conversations at the table on the students' side were mostly about plans with studying and homework, while some talked about various monster idols and celebrities, as well as various books, magazines, and other media that was in monster culture. On the teachers' side, Shaggy was encouraged to talk about what he and Scooby had been up to.

"Well, like, we went back to our friends to help solve mysteries," He had answered simply, thinking to himself for a bit before continuing. "I mean, I guess that was, like, always what we were doing, for the most part. We travel around and, like, stumble across creepy crooks, disguising themselves as... well, monsters! We call ourselves 'Mystery Incorporated', which consisted of Scoob and me, along with my friends Velma, Daphne, and Freddie."

"Wait a second..." Tanis began, looking up at him with an attentive gaze. "You're part of _Mystery Incorporated_?" It was at this point that both Shaggy and Scooby were both receiving very wide eyed stares of awe. The two of them looked to each other awkwardly, gulping simultaneously. Neither one of them had any idea what reactions the were going to expect from these monsters.

"Uh... yeah?" Shaggy decided to finish dumbly, shifting around a little in his seat.

"Ryou heard of rus..?" Scooby added on delicately, looking quite nervous himself.

"Well, duh! You guys are famous!" Phantasma exclaimed.

A few murmurs of excitement from the others showed that they all concurred with this face. This only confused the two mystery solvers even more. "Famous?" Shaggy said, dumbfounded at the possibility of being popular. Honestly, how would a group of four meddling mystery enthusiasts and their dog ever get famous in any manner?

"Yeah! Words gets around, y'know. A shame that they're not always super detailed... or accurate, most of the time," Elsa replied, looking at him.

"Indeed," Sibella continued on. "Most of the time, we only hear about the infamous Mystery Inc. by name only, with very little details on the members." She flashed a small smile, showing her fangs. "Still, it's good to know that someone's keeping impostors in check."

"You said it," Winnie butted in, huffing a little. "Makes us _real_ monsters look bad, y'know?"

"Of course, some real monsters don't need the help of humans to make them look bad," Phanty said, flashing a knowing smirk to Sibella. The vampire rolled her eyes, sneering a bit at that one incident that made her incredibly irritable towards her father whenever she even thought about it.

Shaggy gave a small awkward laugh, nodding. "Yeah, like, you can say that again. There were a few times we came across, like, some real mean creatures."

"Ruh-huh, not everyone's as nice as ryou, girls," Scooby finished, giving a small snicker of his own.

Tanis smiled gently at the dog, nodding. "Thank you for saying so! We all understand how hard it is for most humans to feel welcome in the monster world. Especially when _one_ decides to act like a big jerk for childish reasons," She continued, her innocent tone dripping with bitter resentment. The other girls of course knew what this was about, and it was the same reason Sibella gave a bit of a huff, feeling embarrassed for her father.

"It really does seem like _some_ monsters are running low on dignity nowadays, doesn't it..." She hissed gently. Despite the fact that Shaggy and Scooby knew that they weren't referring to either of them, they still felt a small shiver down their spine. Clearly the whole atmosphere was a lot more tense, so they decided to try and tread lightly.

"...well, uh... in any case, those situations are few and far between," He said, laughing rather nervously. "Not that it makes them any less scary, but like, Scoob and I adapt pretty well!"

Elsa decided to speak up as well, wanting to break the tension as well. "That's definitely true. Um, anyways, what did you think of the class?" Tanis brightened up as well, also having Shaggy observe her class as well.

"Like, I thought it was pretty neat! It's interesting how different monster subjects are to humans'," He began, smiling warmly. He began to remember his observations of the classes that he and Scooby attended just a couple of hours ago. The first class he decided to observe was Tanis's, who taught Monster History. Despite not knowing a whole lot about the subject itself, the mummy herself didn't seem to mind having the two around. If anything, she was overjoyed to have them attend. It was safe to say that they learned a few new things that they weren't even aware of!

For Elsa, she taught Mad Science, which was just as natural of a fit for Elsa as physical education was for Winnie. It was by far one of the most interesting class periods he's seen yet, if only due to the fact that Elsa had managed to show how to successfully make a bloodless heart start beating again. She was definitely a "hands on" kind of teacher. Experiments were always fun to watch, even if they were quite.. macabre.

"Well, it's always important that everyone knows the fundamentals," Tanis said in a very wise tone, smiling to herself as she continued eating.

"Yup yup! Never a bad idea! Anyways, I think you still have mine and Sibella's to go!" Phantasma giggled excitedly. "Hope you don't mind us pulling you around from class to class like this, but I know that Sibella's just _dying_ to have you observe her class!"

The vampire was flushing a bit deeper, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone sitting at the teachers' end of the table. She maintained a neutral face, though she found it quite difficult to do so. After all, her ghostly friend wasn't incorrect, as she's been meaning to have a little private time with him. Mostly to apologize to him about her father, but she wouldn't mind getting to know him a little more. After all, it was obvious that Shaggy and his dog lead much more interesting lives than they lead on. How he managed to stay so sane (and in some cases, humble), was quite telling of his character.

Despite that, she was not comfortable with being teased about this sort of thing, clearing her throat and fixing her hair, trying to ignore the fact that her face was a deep purple. "I wouldn't get him too excited, Phanty. I highly doubt that he'd find mathematics interesting. After all, it doesn't really differ from human math." She turned to him, giving a small, understanding smile. While she would've liked to be around him, she wasn't going to force him into it. "If you'd prefer, you don't have to observe my class if you don't want to, Shaggy."

"Like, that's okay, Sibella. I wouldn't mind checking it out! After all, a small refresher on the subject definitely wouldn't hurt," He joked, laughing some. A few others joined in as well, including the vampire in question. Of course, her face would darken some more, starting to feel flustered and slightly embarrassed.

"W-well good to hear! Lunch period is almost over anyways, so we won't have to wait too long," She explained, smiling up at him before turning back to her food. She did her best to avoid eye contact with her friends, since she knew that they were giving her teasing looks. Shaggy felt his own face flush slightly, though this didn't stop him from eating his own food. He just wondered why he was blushing about this in the first place.

* * *

The math class that took place was definitely far from interesting, in Shaggy's opinion. Sibella wasn't kidding when she said that it didn't differ from how humans taught the subject. Regardless, he politely watched the class and listened to her teaching. Scooby had less willpower than him, however, and was soon asleep by Shaggy's feet about five minutes into the lecture.

Sibella did prove to be a very competent teacher, however. She was poised perfectly, talking clearly and loudly enough for everyone to understand. With how she kept her hair up, she looked even more like a teacher. Shaggy did feel a bit odd just standing against the far side of wall, watching everything. Even in a school of monsters, he still felt like he was creeping everyone out. Especially since every time the vampire teacher kept looking his way, she'd quickly avert her gaze from him.

While he did feel somewhat bad about not really retaining a lot of the information that was being taught, Shaggy was somewhat relieved that he wasn't really distracting everyone. Scooby's snoring thankfully didn't bother anyone either, at least as far as he could tell.

Eventually, the class period would end and all of the students would file out, heading to Phantasma's class. Before Shaggy could wake up Scooby and follow along, Sibella walked towards him, smiling a bit. She glanced down at the sleeping dog, giving a small shrug. "I see that Scooby was very invested, wasn't he?"

Shaggy scratched the back of his head and laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Er, sorry about that, Sibella. Like, I guess dogs don't have a lot of interest in math." The vampire waved it off, shrugging a bit.

"Oh, please don't worry about it. I understand that the subject itself can be... dull at times," She responded. She did seem a bit disheartened by her own statement, mostly due to the fact that she found arithmetic fascinating.

Not wanting her to feel sad, Shaggy decided to try and uplift her a bit. "Well, regardless, I think you're, like, a really great teacher! You're a lot nicer and more patient than my high school teacher. She'd, like, flip out any time I got a question incorrect."

Sibella gave a bashful, modest smile, looking away from him once again. "She certainly sounds batty," She replied, unable to keep herself from making a pun. She gave a small laugh to her own joke and continued. "Still, that's very nice of you to say, Shaggy. I do appreciate you hanging around," The vampire finished, flashing a more genuine smile, baring her fangs in a non-threatening manner. Shaggy returned the smile.

"Like, it's not a problem!" He turned back towards Scooby, putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling sharply. The Great Dane immediately woke up and yawned. "Let's go, Scoob. Like, we still have Phanty's class to check out."

"Rokay," Scooby said, slowly getting to his feet and following him out of the class.

"Like, see you around Sibella!"

The vampire gave a small wave to him. "Talk to you later," She replied. As soon as he left, she sighed and leaned herself against the nearest wall. Her heart was beating like mad in her chest, so she decided to stay where she was for a bit in hopes that it would slow. "This is getting ridiculous..." Sibella sighed to herself, feeling embarrassed and exasperated in herself. It wasn't his fault that she made her feel like this, but she knew better than to come out of the blue and simply ask if he'd be willing to go out with her.

After all, she still felt as though some loose ends needed to be tied regarding her father's careless situation involving him and his dogs. As well as his girlfriend, if she was still relevant. She moved to her desk and shuffled turned in homework idly, figuring that grading some papers would probably help keep her mind distracted.

"I'll apologize after classes are over for the day," Sibella said to herself.

* * *

Thankfully, Scooby didn't sleep through the next class period. In all honesty, he found it quite difficult to, due to the fact that whatever 'music' Phantasma was having her students play sounded a lot more like screams and screeches rather than something harmonious. In the ghosts' opinion, however, she found it quite mellifluous.

After the class let out, the two of them stumbled their way out of the room. Scooby decided to go for a walk outside, in hopes that fresh air would help him with his migraine. Shaggy allowed him to do so, heading back to his own room to rewind. A little rest before dinner would probably do him some good, especially since he had a bit of a headache, too.

Shaggy laid on his bed for a little, resting his palm against his forehead. While he did like the ghost well enough, he _did_ wish that she was a little less... cacophonous. After spending a few minutes to himself on his bed, a polite, delicate knock was heard on his door, making him flinch. He lifted his head up a little, using both hands to slowly push himself up. "Who is it?"

"It's Sibella," The vampire's voice purred through as she waited patiently. Vampiric habits were impossible to break, so she had no choice but to wait for him to allow her inside. A dumb habit, in her honest opinion, but one nonetheless.

Thankfully, she wouldn't have to wait long before Shaggy got up and opened the door, smiling gently. "Oh, hey again, Sibella! Like, come on in," He'd greet, stepping to the side. She bowed her head a bit, before stepping in.

"Thank you," She'd say, looking around a little in the room and taking in the dusty decor. She quite liked it, even if it was a bit rustic for her tastes.

"Is there, like, something I can help you with?" Shaggy asked, turning her attention back to him. Now that she wasn't in the company of her students, she was free to look up at him without feeling too embarrassed or flustered. Still, she found it quite hard to not lose track of time staring into his eyes. She had business to take care of, though, so her frivolous fantasies could wait.

"Well, not really, though I would like to... apologize," Sibella began, feeling a little awkward. As expected, Shaggy had a perplexed look on his face.

"Like, apologize? What for?"

Sibella was silent for a little before taking a deep breath and explaining. "Let's just say that we're all familiar with the time you met my father," She began.

At this point, Shaggy looked quite nervously, obviously remembering the time he was forced into a hellish road race by Count Dracula himself. He was half relieved that Sibella didn't seem to be accusing him of ruining it, but was still a bit cautious on speaking about it. "O-oh..! Do you, like... mean the race..?" He asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant. The way his eyes dilated were a big tell that he definitely knew what she was talking about.

"Yes, dear Shaggy, I am," She continued calmly. "My father crossed the line when he kidnapped you and your... friends. Not only that, but he put you through such an awful curse, and your friends through a lot of distress," She sighed and looked down, somewhat ashamed. "I'm glad that you all made it out alive, and that the situation has been handled. Still, I'm sorry for what happened."

Shaggy blinked, giving her a rather blank, unreadable look. Soon, he gave a welcoming, yet small, smile, gently patting her shoulder. "Like hey, don't worry about it. It's not like you had anything to do with it. Right?" He added, lifting an eyebrow.

Sibella shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it. You've done too much for all of us." She seemed to smile a little once more, asking another question. "If I may ask, how have the others been after the incident?"

The taller man removed his hand and shrugged, rubbing his arm a bit. "Not too badly. Scoob doesn't bring it up often, and like, neither does Scrappy." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "Googie, on the other hand, hasn't really kept in contact, so like, I don't know about her."

' _What kind of a name is Googie?_ ' Sibella found herself thinking, unable to keep that thought from entering her mind. She must have been his girlfriend, but he was talking of her as if she were a thing of the past. Wanting to confirm this, she then asked him, "I assume that was the blonde haired girl who you dated? I remember my father complaining about her, as well as you and your dogs."

"Like, yeah. Used to date her, anyways," He explained. Sibella felt her heart skip a beat, though she kept a face of mild curiosity.

"Oh? I take it she wasn't a fan of being kidnapped either?"

"Nope," Shaggy said, giving a small laugh. "Like, after the whole incident, we got back together with the rest of the gang and continued our mysteries. Googie was very confused as to why I wanted to put myself into more danger after that whole thing. She didn't follow me, and we just kinda like... drifted away."

"Well that's quite a shame," Sibella replied. In her mind, possibilities of them being together flooded in. Not only was he single, but he held no ill-will towards her! The only thing that was stopping her now was her nerve, which she would definitely have to work on. Still, she hoped that he'd be willing to see her as dating potential, and not just a past student.

"Like, don't worry about it," Shaggy said, snapping the vampire back to the present world. Hopefully he didn't notice her staring off into space somewhat. "It's in the past and I've moved on from her, as she did with me." He gave a big smile to her and continued. "What was done is done, and, like, hopefully it won't happen again," He finished with a chuckle. She couldn't help but laugh a bit as well, nodding.

"Let's hope not."

Shaggy stretched and turned towards the door. "Like, I guess I should go look for Scoob. I'll see you at dinner, Sibella!" He said, waving as he moved out of his room.

She waved to him once more, nodding. Her smile was quite large as well, as she was having trouble hiding it this time around. "Take care," She'd reply to him. Once out of sight, she straightened herself up proudly and stepped out of the room. As she walked down the hall and into her own room, Winnie was heading upstairs, moving over to her side.

"Hey 'Bella. How were classes today?" She'd ask, casually following her into her room. Sibella didn't seem to care and kept carrying on their conversation.

"They were fine, Winnie. I'm quite glad that tomorrow's the weekend. Gives me a break from grading papers, for one thing." She'd answer.

Winnie nodded, giving a small grin. "Did Shaggy fall asleep from boredom when he observed your class?" She joked, snorting a bit at her own joke.

Sibella huffed and moved to her hair, letting it down from it's bun. As she straightened it out with her hands, she replied, "For your information, he did _not_. Same can't be said for Scooby, though," She trailed off, seating herself at her desk.

Winnie leaned against the nearest wall, raising an eyebrow as her grin grew a little more. "...so did you tell him yet?" She asked quite bluntly.

This made Sibella freeze for a second before she continued on with sorting out papers. "Yes, I did. I apologized to him about my idiotic father, and he forgave me. He didn't even hold a grudge against the whole situation."

The werewolf snorted again, shaking her head. "You know that wasn't what I meant, 'Bella."

She sighed and lowered a pen in her hand, looking at Winnie. "Clearly." She looked down, crossing her arms a little. "...I haven't." Her blush darkened on her face a bit as she answered. Winnie shook her head and tutted her tongue.

"Well you're not gonna get anywhere if you keep actin' coy about the whole thing!" She exclaimed. "If ya really wanna ask him out, I'd suggest doing it as soon as possible. I don't like seein' him leave either... but y'know he's gonna have to eventually."

Sibella sighed and nodded. "I know." Winnie certainly did have a point. All of the ghouls really did look up to Shaggy and Scooby, and regardless of how disappointed they would all be, they did have a life to attend to. It wasn't like he was going to spend the next few years at the school when he didn't have a real reason to. Since that was the case, Sibella agreed that she would have to steel her nerves soon if she ever wanted a chance with her crush. "I'll try and ask tomorrow, if at all possible."

The werewolf nodded, standing up from the wall and heading to the door. "Gotta rehearse, I gotcha." Winnie winked and snapped a finger to her. "Good luck, 'Bella," She stated before closing the door behind her.

"Thank you, Winnie," She replied simply before turning her attention back to the papers before her. "Now... how should I tell him?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Wow, another chapter? It's about time! Sorry for not updating this in so long, but life happens, I get tired, other fictions occur that I have to update, etc etc. Still, glad to finally get this one done! Hopefully next time I won't have to make everyone wait for so long. I know that a lot of people have been eager for more updates, as this fiction is getting surprisingly popular. Thank you all so much for your support, and I hope I don't disappoint. I'll be sure to keep updating until I'm done, and until then, please enjoy, please comment, and thank you all for reading!**

 **Also, shout-out to The Brod Road for supporting this fic as well. They're one of my favorite authors, and I'd definitely suggest giving their stuff a read!**


	4. Movie Monsters and Monster Movies

**Chapter 4: Movie Monsters and Monster Movies**

When Miss Grimwood called for dinner, it would come as no surprise to anyone when they found the two mystery solving foodies sitting at the table before anyone else could register it was time to eat. Sibella seemed to notice that Shaggy and Scooby were also more receptive to all of the girls, barely even flinching when they all arrived at the table in their own, noisy way. It confused the students, as they were wondering why these two, who were very jumpy and nervous just a few hours earlier, were now extremely relaxed around them. They didn't even yelp out when one of the ghost girls screeched as she floated through the table.

Of course, Sibella wouldn't surprised in the slightest to Shaggy's lack of fear. Not entirely, anyways. After all, it didn't take long for the two of them to become friendly around them when they were coaches a few years back. They adapted very well, even though none of the ghouls were human. Fear was a complete afterthought to them. No reason that it should be any different now, even though Shaggy and Scooby were merely visitors this time around. At the very least, she was glad that they were feeling much more welcome.

There was also the possibility that they were a lot more friendly due to the fact that dinner was about to be served, but that was to be expected. She just wondered where they would've gained a taste for "Witch Brew Stew". Still, much like the monsters at the table, Shaggy and Scooby seemed to eat it with vigor that is usually reserved for a werewolf.

The food was enjoyable, in the vampire's opinion, and everyone else seemed to agree. Miss Grimwood's cooking never disappointed. Despite the good food, conversation was still abroad at the table. Again, not unusual since the students tended to want to talk among each other often. Since talking during classes isn't allowed, the girls were quite eager to go on with their own interests. A few would even speak to the human and his dog. A few questions here and there, but they were answered fairly quickly. None of the students seemed to mind this, though, merely satisfied with the answers he gave.

When he wasn't helping himself to extra servings of the meal, Shaggy would mainly stick to conversing with all of the teachers. It was a really nice change of pace to have the teachers somewhat more lively. It had been awhile since she saw everyone so eager and carefree, especially Tanis. It was almost as if they were all young girls once again. Not that Sibella really minded this carefree attitude. She couldn't deny that she was indulging in it as well, especially with the chance that she could easily ask Shaggy out, if she so desired. She most certainly _did_ , but finding the right time for it was a different manner.

For now, she would have to stick with enjoying his company at the dinner table. Shaggy, at one point, asked them an interesting question, one that they didn't really think about too often. "So, like, what do you girls do for fun during the weekend?" He asked them, looking their way. "Like, I can't imagine it's too much fun staying cooped up in this place all the time. Do any of you, like, go anywhere?"

"I do!" Phanty piped up, waving her hand as if she were in a classroom. "Sometimes if I'm feeling restless, I pop into town for a little and look around! Miss Grimwood says I shouldn't do it _too_ often, but it's too much fun to stop! Things to do, people to scare, you know how it is!" The ghost rambled on.

Sibella smirked at her blue friend, taking a bite of dinner before speaking. "Oh? Are you sure you don't just go to town just so you can flirt with that guy you met awhile ago? I think you said he was a detective..?" She trailed off, giggling as she teased her friend.

"Wh- _noo_!" Phanty groused, causing the others to laugh a bit. Despite the fact that she didn't have any blood, her face seemed to glow a tiny bit brighter, her face looking quite embarrassed. Hey, if Phanty could bust her chops about having a crush, then Sibella would return the favor.

Even Shaggy seemed to laugh at this a bit, taking another large bite of his meal before continuing. "Hey, you do you, Phanty! What about the rest of you? Like, do you explore the town at all during the night?" He'd ask, looking to the other ghouls.

"Me? Not really," Winnie answered casually. "Never really explored around where other people are. I prefer to stay with nature, anyways. Not only is it much more relaxing and freeing for me, but it's also where all the small animals live!" The werewolf said, giving a wide smile to show off her rows of very sharp teeth. Clearly she was a fan of hunting. Shaggy was just thankful that he wouldn't be on the bad side of a werewolf attack.

"I tend to stay away from the town as well," Elsa replied, idly picking at a stitch in her arm. "With the history of what my father had to deal with, I doubt it will go pleasantly for me," She continued with a small wry smile, shrugging. "Not that I think all humans are cruel, by any means, but if you put enough scared, paranoid ones in a crowd, it can kinda get outta hand."

"Like, that's pretty understandable," Shaggy said with a shrug of his own. "Not everyone's willing to give others a chance, sadly enough."

"It's probably just human nature," Tanis sighed. "Most of the time, if they can't understand something, they'll look down upon it. I doubt they'd be as understanding in my plight, as well," She said, pausing for a second, as if to think. "Hm... though on the other hand, they may just see me as some strange human who dresses up like a mummy for some reason..." The mummy mused, thinking aloud to herself at this point.

As Tanis thought about human nature for a bit, Shaggy turned to the vampire. "Like, what about you, Sibella? Do you, like, ever venture out from the school?"

At this, Sibella seemed to give a small smile, sporting her fangs a little. "Well, on occasion. Not for anything malicious of course," She explained. "Most humans believe the myth that vampires will randomly attack people for blood. That's not the case, and we very rarely rely on humans for sustenance. At least, that's the case for level headed vampires with an ounce of dignity," Sibella continued, rolling her eyes a bit. She had heard stories of her kind attacking villages and towns. In her opinion, it was unnecessary, and they were most likely doing that to show off their power or take over the world or something like that.

"Like, that's good to know, at least!" Shaggy said, grinning. "I'm just glad I don't gotta worry about you, like, biting my neck suddenly." Sibella felt her face flush a little at this statement, the thought of neck biting now on her mind. She'd never put him through the process of becoming a vampire if he didn't want it, but there was no denying that perhaps a little nibble would be harmless...

Thankfully, Sibella caught herself out of her little daydream quite quickly before she got too entranced in it. "As for going to town, though, I do sometimes fly over it, hanging around on top of buildings," She continued on. "It's quite relaxing to sit on the roof of a building and look out at the sky sometimes. Never really took to speaking with anyone, though."

"I see..." Shaggy said, his own train of thought starting to roll. While the other ghouls would be somewhat curious as to what he was thinking, he would merely return to eating his meal, concentrating on something else for the time being. Despite finding his sudden silence a bit weird, the others continued on. He probably had a reason for it, after all.

They found it even more strange when both Shaggy and Scooby immediately headed off to find Miss Grimwood, barely saying a word after dinner was over. An odd sight to behold, since they didn't linger around the table for extra helpings of dessert. "What do you think their hurry was?" Winnie asked, scratching the back of her head.

"No clue," Elsa replied with a shrug.

"Maybe they're going to rat you guys out," Tanis said with a slight, mischievous giggle.

"Hey, we didn't do anything wrong!" Phanty said, crossing her arms.

"I highly doubt they're going to get us in trouble," Sibella responded, looking between everyone. "What his actual intentions are though, I have no idea either."

The ghouls remained curious about this, even as they split off into their rooms for awhile.

* * *

Miss Grimwood was currently in her office. Well, 'office' was putting it a bit too loosely. Her private quarters were more than just a desk and a bunch of filing cabinets. The room also extended into a bedroom of sorts, as well as a little area for potion making and spell casting. It was almost like a small apartment in the way it was. Of course, since it was Miss Grimwood's, every item of furniture would be old and decrepit. Spiders lived among the corners of the room, and everything could do with a good dusting and/or polishing.

As the headmistress was starting to finish up some paperwork of her own when she heard a knock at her door. The woman looked up from her work, pointing her finger to the door and flicking her wrist. "Yes?" Upon seeing it was her two previous coaches waiting on the other side, not fully expecting her to open it with magic, she gave a big warm smile and waved them inside. "Oh, Shaggy, Scooby! Do come on in and have a seat," She greeted, getting up from her seat as they entered.

As the two walked in, the door shut automatically behind them as they made their way to two old, wooden chairs. Despite the fact that they looked like they would've fallen apart at the smallest amount of weight on them, they held strong. Miss Grimwood made her way over to them, holding a small silver platter of tea. Seems she always kept some made up just in case.

At this point, both Scooby and Shaggy were used to the murky brown liquid that barely passed as tea in terms of flavor, so they sipped at it politely as Miss Grimwood sat across from them at her desk, looking to them with her friendly, yet curious, smile. "So what brings you two to my office? Something to ask about, I presume?"

"Somewhat. Like, more of a request," Shaggy answered, setting his cup against the saucer that was handed to him. The older woman's eyebrow raised in a curious manner, urging him to continue on with whatever he needed. "Well, like, feel free to say 'no' to this, but since the weekend is coming up, and since it's been awhile since I've last seen the girls, uh... like, maybe..." He scratched his chin a little, thinking about how he should go about voicing his thought. Miss Grimwood waited patiently as he searched for his words. After a little bit, he looked back up at her to continue. "Like, I was considering taking them out to town for a little. Y'know, to hang out..!"

Miss Grimwood got a bit of a thoughtful look on her face as she considered this option, a finger tapping against her cheek. "Hm... I can understand why you'd want to do this," She began, sitting up a little in her chair. "After all, it's not the first time any of them had decided to sneak out. I'm sure they think I'm not aware that a few of them do that from time to time," She continued with a small giggle. "Still, it is a bit risky to have all of them leave the school and wander around the nearby town," Miss Grimwood said with a slight frown. "Nothing against you or the girls, but the townspeople aren't always too understanding to others who are... different, if you catch my drift."

Shaggy gulped a bit and nodded, taking another long sip from his tea cup. After a few more seconds of silent thinking, Miss Grimwood continued on. "However, it does tend to get a bit dead around there around night. As long as you all don't stay out too late and don't alert anyone, I'll allow it." She concluded with a big grin. Shaggy and Scooby looked quite surprise that she would allow this. No arguments or persuasion or anything!

"Like, seriously?" Shaggy asked, almost in disbelief.

"But of course, Mister Rogers," She said with a shrug, her smile not faltering. "After all, they're all adults. If anything were to happen, I'm fairly surely they could handle themselves. Of course, with you around, I figure that it would help them stay in line," She said with another small laugh. "I am assuming that you're not planning anything..." The headmistress trailed off in a cryptic manner.

"L-like of course not!" He quickly said, feeling his face flush a bit as Scooby took some time to snicker at his embarrassment. "I was just, like, planning on taking them to a movie and hang around afterwards to reconnect," Shaggy explained. Miss Grimwood gave a coy little laugh, nodding to him.

"I was just pulling your leg, Mister Rogers," She teased, laughing gently to herself. Despite the fact that he didn't find her joke all that amusing, she continued on. "Feel free to gather them up at your discretion, then. You all have my permission to go out for the night. Don't stay out too late and don't cause trouble," Miss Grimwood explained.

Shaggy and Scooby smiled to each other before looking back to the woman. "Like, don't worry about us, Miss G. We've got everything under control!"

"Good to hear! Enjoy yourselves," She said, waving to the two as they set down their tea cups and left the office, letting the door open and shut on it's own merit. Once she was left alone once more, Miss Grimwood grinned and chuckled to herself. "I know at least one monster who will be eager to join you..."

* * *

Oddly enough for Shaggy, it took slightly more persuasion to get most of the ghouls to follow along with his plan for a night on the town. Of course, Phantasma took to the idea like a Venus Fly Trap would to an insect buffet. With an eager shriek, she'd instantly agree to the idea, deciding to let the other girls know as well, flying into other rooms to let her fellow teachers know. "Like, at least this hastens the process, huh?" Shaggy said aloud to his Great Dane friend, who nodded in response.

It took a little bit more time getting Winnie in on joining him, though not much. While she was initially skeptical, she wasn't totally against the idea. After all, she didn't mind a small break from everything every now and then. Plus, it would actually give her the opportunity to check out that town without the threat of scared citizens threatening to go after her. Not that they would actually manage to catch her, of course. The werewolf was _much_ too fast and powerful for a mere human, especially in these parts. Figuring she didn't have anything to lose, she agreed.

Persuading Sibella to join in was also quite easy, though she already knew that Shaggy would ask her to join him and the others for a night on the town. It was still a very nice gesture in her eyes, and, had it just been her and him, this would've been considered a date. Regardless, the vampire accepted the offer as well. Maybe at some point in the night, she would get lucky enough to be alone with him, even for a moment. Her heart skipped a beat at this thought, though she would make sure to not get her hopes up too high. After all, with the others potentially joining in, there was always the chance that they could ruin any sort of romantic moment that she tried to put on him.

Phanty had a slightly harder time trying to get Elsa and Tanis to come with. As the golem girl has previously stated, she was extremely cautious about being around human strangers. Tanis was the same way, though she always had been a bit introverted, even as she grew older. Regardless, it seemed as though the blue ghost wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"It's not like you'll be left to try and find your way around, y'know!" Phanty reasoned, floating above her two friends and fellow teachers. "We'll all be one big unit! Besides, hardly anyone comes out at night, so the streets will be fairly empty. No one will even notice us!"

"I dunno, Phanty," Tanis began cautiously. "Don't sketchy people tend to hang around at night? I mean, so I've heard. Besides, I'm sure at least someone would see us, right? It's not like it's an absolute fact that people will ignore us because it's dark."

"Hm... maybe not," Elsa started up, a hand on her chin as she thought aloud. "I've heard that if you just act casual and 'blend in', people will tend to not notice if something is wrong."

"See? It'll be easy!" Phanty giggled, flipping over on her back in a casual manner. "So whatcha girls say?" The two other educators shared an unsure glance with each other, still not entirely convinced, which caused the ghost to flip back to her feet, pouting a little. "C'mon, it'll be good to get outta this school for a little. Besides, it's not like our work's goin' anywhere."

"...eh, what the hell, sure," Elsa stated suddenly, shrugging as she set down a file she was looking over. Even though Phanty brightened up, Tanis gave an apprehensive look. "Like you said, we'd be going out at night, so very few people. Not only that, but we'd be traveling as a group. Less of a threat for anything bad to happen," She explained logically. "Plus, I _am_ a bit curious as to what it's like out there. I dunno what Shaggy has planned for us, but it could be fun," She finished with a small smile.

" _Spectacular_!" Phanty sang, giggling as she floated around, gripping the golem girl's shoulders. "I _knew_ you'd warm up to the idea!" She then glanced over at the mummy, still smiling nice and wide. "What 'bout you, Tanny? Don't think you'd have much fun stayin' here by yourself. Wouldn't wanna leave you out," She trailed off, hoping that she'd reconsider her choice. After all, if the whole group couldn't come, then what fun would it be?

After looking between the raised eyebrow of the curious Elsa and the begging puppy-dog eyes of Phanty, Tanis sighed and gave a shrug of her own. "Well... might as well. It would be awfully boring and lonely if I just stayed behind." The mummy smiled a little as well as she continued. "It's been awhile since we all had fun and let loose a little, huh? Could do us some good."

Phanty pulled the shorter girl into a three-way hug, squealing eagerly. "Awesome!~" She sang, nearly piercing their ear drums. "C'mon, let's go tell Shaggy that we're comin' with him!" With that, the phantom soon flew through the ceiling, cackling the whole way. Tanis and Elsa soon made their way up the laboratory steps, they continued to voice their slight concerns about the trip.

"You don't think he's planning something.. dangerous, do you?" Tanis asked.

"Knowing Shaggy? Probably not," Elsa responded, looking down to her friend. "He knows that we need to stay out of the public eye, in a sense. I doubt he'd risk the chance of us revealing ourselves in a way that'd make us look bad."

The mummy nodded, looking slightly more content at this point. "Yeah, you're right. He's always been caring, hasn't he?"

"Yup. That, and I guess he feels he owes us after abandoning us for years," Elsa snickered.

* * *

It didn't take too long for everyone to get ready. As Shaggy and Scooby waited by the van, the other ghouls joining them would slowly join up. As expected, Sibella was one of the first to show up. Shaggy took notice at how her wardrobe wasn't any different. Her make up was freshened up a little bit, however, and her hair seemed to be fixed up as well. While she still wore her typical outfit, her hair would be let down in a casual manner, rather than the bun that she had been putting up. Shaggy thought it was a nice look on her.

Tanis and Elsa were the next two to join in. They both also didn't bother to change clothes, though Elsa would replace her lab coat with a patchy, old overcoat. She also did away with her goggles. The mummy girl looked the same as she always did, not seeing any real point in changing her outfit.

Winnie and Phanty were the last two to arrive, although they wouldn't make everyone wait too long. The reason was apparent as soon as they arrived, though, since Winnie and Phanty were the only two to bother with a change in outfit. Aside from a pair of torn, faded jeans, Winnie also wore a plain gray hoodie. In Winnie's terms, it was so she could 'blend in with the locals easier'. As for the ghost, it was clear that she wasn't trying to hide her unnaturalness too much, as she was wearing some denim shorts, a large t-shirt of some metal band, and a flannel jacket.

With that, Shaggy, Scooby, and the ghouls all filed into the large red van. Shaggy got in the driver's seat, naturally, with Sibella taking the middle seat up front and Winnie seated to her right, next to the window. Scooby, Elsa, Tanis, and Phanty managed to fit in the back. Naturally, the ghost wouldn't stay seated for too long, finding the prospect of a little 'field trip' with her friends too exciting to sit still. With that, the van was off into town.

It would be somewhat expected, but no less embarrassing, when Winnie stuck her head out of the open window of the van, letting out a howl into the wind as Shaggy drove down the trail. Despite the fact that most of the back seat passengers found this sight amusing, Sibella couldn't help but put a hand to her face. " _Must_ you? That isn't exactly 'blending in', Winnie dear."

"Aw, relax, 'Bella," Winnie groused, turning her head back at the vampire as her curly hair flowed wildly in the wind. "We're still in the woods, anyways. Plus, this is such a rush!" The werewolf howled, moving her face so that it was against the wind once more.

"Ooh, I wanna try too!" Phanty giggled, phasing her torso through the side of the van. Despite the metal walls, everyone could still hear the wild cackling of the ghost girl as she enjoyed the rush as well.

"Rooks rike we're having fun already!" Scooby snickered.

"Guess you could say any subtlety we had was thrown out the window," Tanis joked, laughing a bit as she watched her ghostly friend phase back into the van, her hair mussed up considerably.

"To be fair, I don't think that was an option in the first place," Elsa chuckled in response, watching Phanty flip her hair back to... normal?

"Like, glad you guys are having fun already!" Shaggy said as he turned down the trail onto the main road, making his way into the town.

At this point, Winnie also pulled her head back into the van, doing little to fix her mess of hair. "Hey, by the way, whatcha got planned for us to do?" She asked, blowing a stray curl of hair out of her snout.

"Like, on the way here, Scoob and I saw an old movie theater playing a marathon of old scary movies," The lanky man replied, looking around a little. "Now if only I could remember where it was..."

The others seemed quite satisfied with this choice, particularly Sibella, who straightened up in her seat and looked to him with a big grin. "It's been a long time since I've last seen a good film. Sounds like a fang-tastic idea, Shaggy," The vampire complimented, deciding to ignore the nudging of her werewolf friend, who was sporting a big teasing smile of her own.

Even though it took a few minute for Shaggy to find the old theater, they eventually pulled into the empty parking lot, filing out of the van and making their way up to the old fashioned ticket booth. The building had definitely seen better days, though for the Grimwood girls, it reminded them of the school due to how run down it looked. Naturally, they loved it.

The sleep deprived teenager working at the booth looked out upon the group, raising an eyebrow. This was definitely the most activity he had seen all day, though it was quite the strange looking crowd. Were they dressing up for the movies? It wouldn't be as weird if they had done this at a big name theater, but who was he to argue? "Seven tickets?" He asked dully, eyes scanning over the odd crowd once more. As the tall man of the group answered in the affirmative, the teenager raised his eyebrow, eyeing Scooby skeptically. "Ya know dogs ain't allowed in the theater, right?"

"Rog? Where?" Scooby barked, looking around in a confused manner. Winnie also crossed her arms, rolling her eyes and grumbling something about 'racism'.

"Uh... he's like a... service dog!" Shaggy hastily explained, giving a small laugh. The teenager's expression changed to that of disbelief. However, with a small shrug, he rang up the whole group.

"Eh, whatever," He sighed, letting Shaggy pay him and letting them inside. "Go ahead."

"Like, thanks man," The lanky foodie said, leading the rest inside the old building. The inside was slightly cleaner than the outside, but not by a whole lot. There wasn't any dust or cobwebs, and the walls weren't falling apart. However, any furniture would look very worn down. Thankfully for Shaggy and Scooby, there was indeed a concession stand. The ghouls shared a knowing look as the two looked over the various snacks. Of course they'd go for some snacks first.

As Shaggy and Scooby ordered some large bags of popcorn and drinks, the others took to looking over what humans considered edible. It was almost comically predictable how they reacted to a few of them.

"You guys little Scottie dogs? And humans say _we're_ barbaric," Winnie groused, looking over a package of the black licorice pups.

"That's nothing! They eat tiny little multicolored children!" Phanty said, pointing to a package of Sour Patch Kids.

"At least they have cow tails," Sibella said, pointing to a box of said candy. "...quite odd how they misspelled them as 'Cow Tales', though," She mused curiously.

"Gummy bears... Swedish fish... are humans obsessed with eating smaller versions of animals or something?" Tanis asked, scratching her head at the selection of theater candy.

"They even eat war heads!" Elsa exclaimed. "Aren't those, y'know, dangerous?"

As they all looked over all the strange (in their mind) edibles, the three humans looked over at the group. The girl at the concession counter looked to Shaggy with a little grin. "Quite an odd group of friends you got there, sir."

"Heh, uh yeah. They haven't really been out much," He explained bluntly, hoping that she wouldn't pry further on any other strangeness about them. Much like the ticket guy, she most likely thought of them as a group of cosplayers, and very committed ones at that!

After getting everyone a drink and a few large bags to share, everyone headed into the viewing room. As expected, they were the only ones around, so they took the opportunity to get some seats near the front row. The room itself was dark, as expected, though if the lights were brought up, it would reveal just how dingy the whole place was. Crumbs, scraps, and other small bits of garbage remained on the floor in between aisles, and the seats looked quite worn and stained from various drinks over the years. At the very least, the projector was working, currently showing the last few moments of the classic horror movie "House on Haunted Hill". The seating arrangement for the group would have Shaggy sitting with Scooby on his left and Sibella on his right, with Tanis sitting on _her_ right. Behind the others was Elsa, who was considerably taller than the others. Phanty sat (or rather, floated) next to the golem, resting her arms against the headrest of the seat in front of her as she watched the film with the rest. Winnie did the same, preferring to lean against the seat in front of her while seated next to Elsa's other side.

As the next movie that played for the group was "The Birds", a movie Shaggy and Scooby had seen a few times before, but never minded watching. After all, the best part about watching old movies like this was riffing on them with friends! He considered it quite lucky that there was no one else in the theater with him, as he imagined they would most likely annoy other patrons. He was especially thankful, since none of the others seemed to bother trying to keep their voices down, openly laughing ad mocking some particularly silly scenes.

"What a strange plot for a movie," Winnie laughed, chewing at some popcorn noisily. "No way people were actually scared by this!"

"Like, believe it or not, it was!" Shaggy replied, swallowing a particularly big handful of popcorn from his own bag. "You wouldn't believe how many people were scared of seagulls after this movie."

After a small round of laughter from everyone, their lighthearted riffing continued on. "Seems like you could make a movie out of _anything_ and it'd scare someone," Elsa snickered, shaking her head.

"Yeah! Like a haunted boot with that eats toes! Or a pillow that'll suck the soul right out of ya the moment you fall asleep!" The excitable blue ghost giggled, thinking aloud at different movies that would be funny, if ridiculous. "Oh oh! What about a girl who has teeth down in her-"

At that point, Shaggy and Scooby quickly cleared their throats loudly, cutting off Phanty's sentence before she could continue. If only they knew...

"Whatever the case, I think these movies are fun," Sibella answered with a big smile. "There's just something enjoyable about something like this."

"I agree!" Tanis piped up brightly, turning over to the lanky human. "Are all human movies like this, Shaggy?"

"Like, not really. Some movies are a lot worse, some are really good! Like, some are too scary to watch, in my opinion," He answered, shuddering a bit at the thought of a few movies he had seen with Scooby.

"In any case, we'll _definitely_ have to check them out sometime," Sibella replied, smiling up to Shaggy.

Everyone's enjoyment would skyrocket, as one of the movies that would play was an infamously bad one. None other than "The Screaming Skull". The group was already howling (quite literally) with laughter at the opening scene. "Oh _no_ ," Tanis giggled in enjoyment. "Should I let them know I already have a sarcophagus of my own so they don't need to go through the trouble of sending me another?"

"I wouldn't mind a spare one myself," Giggled Sibella, her eyes not wavering from the screen. "I can only imagine how the rest of the movie is."

"Like, glad you're all enjoying yourselves!" Shaggy exclaimed, turning his attention to the vampire. "I would've thought these kinds of movies would be a little... er... offensive?" He trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed for even bring up this point.

Regardless of how he felt, none of the other girls seemed to have any problems with the movies. "I assure you, Shaggy, these movies are entertaining at best, and grossly misinformed at worst," Sibella reassured, feeling bold enough to gently pat and rub his arm. "No real harm done." Shaggy didn't know why he felt his face grow a little warm at her touching, but didn't mind it either.

Winnie piped up as she snacked on a bit more popcorn. "Yeah, as long as they leave us alone, humans can enjoy their weird movies as much as they want."

With that, the group continued to riff the wonderfully bad b-movie until the very end. At that point, they had spent at least three hours inside of the theater. Since it was quite late for everyone, they all collectively decided to end their movie night there. Making sure to throw away the rest of their garbage, the group soon left and filed back into Shaggy's van.

As he drove them back onto the back roads towards the woods, they all continued to eagerly continue their conversations about the movies. "That was soooo much fun!" Phantasma giggled, stretching in the air as she floated. "We've _definitely_ gotta do that a lot more often!"

"I certainly agree," Sibella responded, turning her attention to the ghost. Her smile was quite big, not only enjoying a night at the cinema, but also with her favorite human. "I do believe I've grown fond of these human films," She said with a small laugh.

"Same here!" Tanis agreed, looking a lot more relaxed than she did at the beginning of their trip. "Maybe next time, we could do something else? I'm sure there's other stuff to do around that town," She suggested.

"Ryeah! Re should check it rout!" Scooby concurred excitedly.

"Like, we'll see!" Shaggy said as he turned towards the road to Grimwood's. "Dunno how much longer I have to hang around, but, like, I'll have to see about asking Miss Grimwood about having another outing like this one."

"Why not tomorrow? It's still the weekend, y'know," Winnie suggested with a shrug. "Don't think it'd kill us to explore around a bit more!"

"We do still need to be a bit cautious, Winnie," Elsa stated, her own grin evident on her face. "Regardless, I agree. Might as well enjoy our time off while we can."

As Shaggy drove into the automatically opening gate, he turned to everyone, giving a nod and a big smile. "Like, at the very least, I'm glad you all had fun!" He laughed, parking his van near the entrance of the huge mansion. "I, like, would've thought they were harmful to monsters' images or something."

As everyone began to exit the van, Sibella gave a small snort and rolled her eyes. "As you and your friends of Mystery Incorporated have proven, humans do that well enough without making movies," She said with a shake of her head. "As far as I can see, these movies are ultimately harmless. Many humans choose to not believe in monsters, anyways." During the walk back inside of the school, the vampire decided to walk beside Shaggy, being quite close to him. While the human wouldn't think much of it at the moment, he did feel a bit flustered as his fingers accidentally and momentarily brushed against Sibella's.

"Whoops! Like, sorry 'bout that," He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, you're fine, Shaggy," The vampire responded with a small giggle, her own face flushing very slightly. Truth be told, if he 'accidentally' held her hand, she wouldn't mind whatsoever. Part of her wished that she had the guts to initiate this action herself. However, would he reciprocate her feelings? Probably not currently. She was still unsure as to how he still saw her, and if he'd be willing to consider her as an option for a partner.

Sibella knew she'd have to get a little closer to him in that regard, walking into the school with him. Since she, Shaggy, and Scooby were the only ones around the foyer currently, she decided to make another bold move. Before heading up to her room, the vampire turned to Shaggy, smiling warmly and staring into his rather pretty brown eyes. Shaggy, in return, couldn't help but stare into her own gorgeous jade green eyes. For a moment, he was slightly freaked out as to why she was doing this. After all, couldn't most vampires control the will of others by staring into their eyes?

"Thanks again for the fun night, Shaggy, dear," She purred in a soft voice. This seemed to ease his nerves considerably, finding her tone relaxing and soothing. How could he ever think Sibella would do something to him? Before he could respond to her, though, she leaned up towards his face, planting a small kiss on his cheek. Since he was still a little naive when it came to acts like this, he naturally froze up, his eyes wide as his face burned brightly. Scooby couldn't help but snicker at the sight of his friend freezing up like this.

After taking a couple of seconds to admire the lipstick mark she had left on his cheek, she merely smiled and gave a soft laugh, turning and heading up the stairs. "Good night, Shaggy," She said, giving a small wave as she ascended up the steps, the lanky man giving a dumb little wave with one hand while the other idly felt his cheek.

"Like, good night..." He said, somewhat in a daze.

"Romeone likes you, Raggy," Scooby giggled, giving a few nudges to his buddy.

"Heh, like, I'm sure she was just bein' friendly, Scoob," Shaggy tittered, slightly embarrassed by the display of affection, as well as the ribbing from his canine friend.

"Sure seems like it," Joked the voice of Miss Grimwood, who had just stepped in. The two jumped a bit at her sudden arrival, though Shaggy would look even more embarrassed.

"Zoinks! Like, h-hey, Miss G! Er... hope we didn't, like, wake you..!" He stammered, trying his best to hide the lipstick mark on his cheek. With the amused look on her face, though, it was clear that she had already seen it.

"Oh no, not at all," She replied simply, giving a small chuckle. "I'm just glad you all came back safe and sound." She turned her back and began to walk into a different room. "Now that I know you've all returned, I can get some proper rest," Miss Grimwood yawned, turning back towards the duo before completely leaving the room. "I _would_ ask if you all had a good time... but it seems as though Ms Dracula answered that question for me," She said with another giggle, leaving the room before Shaggy could stammer through any sort of explanation.

"...like, let's go to bed, Scoob," Shaggy stated simply, starting to head towards the steps.

As Scooby followed him, he couldn't help but shake his head, his grin not faltering. "Roh boy..."

* * *

As the vampire shut the door behind her, she couldn't help but let out a rather loud, deep sigh, leaning against her old wooden door. Her vampiric heart felt like it was about to turn into a bat and fly right out of her chest. She couldn't help but clutch her hands over it as she thought to herself. The seed of her feelings towards him had been planted, and he definitely reacted to it. She had no idea if it was a step in the good or bad direction, but Sibella couldn't help but find his flustered reaction rather cute.

As she began to change into nightwear, her mind couldn't keep itself from thinking about other ways to make her feelings towards him more obvious. Not to mention when she should find some more alone time with him. Maybe she could request another outing with him to the movies? Having found a new interest in those old b-movies that humans liked to watch, it wouldn't be a bad idea. Maybe add in a dinner to go with it? Perhaps a night out dancing?

Whatever the case, she just hoped that he would realize her hints before he left the school. The last thing she wanted was for him to leave her life a second time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Woah I actually wrote another chapter for this? Who would've thought? Even though I feel like my writing ability has gotten worse over time, I'm still glad that at least a few people are enjoying these Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to keep this one updated! Y'know, so long as writer's block stays away. And as long as my life gives me time to find time to write. In any case, hope you all enjoy! Thanks for being patient with me and my sporadic uploading. I love you all, and please leave reviews if you like my writings!**


End file.
